


Mischief at school (LokixReader)

by RememberEmber



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberEmber/pseuds/RememberEmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a teenager isn't easy. High school, homework, social life, stress. But how will all of that be affected when Loki transfers into your school? Will you be able to be friends, or even more? Or will everything crash and burn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today it was a sunny day, with a few clouds moving slowly though the sky. It was still warm outside and that didn't help the sleepy and yawing, students that were having today their first classes of the semester. Most of them were still outside in the schoolyard, talking and laughing with their friends.

A bus stopped not far from school and you jumped out of it and stared running towards the school building. You were running fast and passing everyone, trying to avoid crushing into someone as you did.  
‘Where are you running so fast?’ you heard a familiar voice.  
‘English’ you yelled as you opened the door with force and entered into the hallway.  
The English teacher was a very old man. His classes were boring and he was not satisfied with anything the students did. However, that wasn't the reason so many students, if not all, hated him and he hated them just as much. He took pleasure in making students cry. He loved to lecture and humiliate them, as much as possible, grinning at them with his yellow teeth in satisfaction as he did. His greasy voice made everyone’s skin crawl. No one was allowed to move breath or speak in his class. Being late, even by a minute, meant 1 week detention and being lecturing in front of the whole class. 

You had to get there in time, by all costs. To your desperation, you hear the bell ring for the first period and you felt your stomach turn. *Why did I had to be late today of all days?* you ask yourself as you started running up the stairs.  
You finally got in front of your class. You took a deep breath, gripping the door handle and braced yourself for the torture that was going to come. You slowly open the door and everyone in the class turned their gaze to you. The class was almost full, only the front row sits were still free. To your surprise, the most punctual teacher, that might even sleep there, wasn't in class. You sigh in relive. *Maybe today won’t be that bad after all* you thought to yourself as you felt a stone being lifter of your chest.

‘I'm glad that you are honoring us with your presence miss.’ You heard a familiar greasy voice behind you making your heart almost to jump out of your chest. ‘But you are blocking the door.' You turn around to meet the bitter face of your English teacher.  
‘Yes…no …I mean... good morning sir’ you started stuttering at the shock of him appearing out of nowhere next to you.  
‘Sit down!’ he said in a cold voice that could made the sea froze over, but the thought of you just going to sit down without a lecture was bliss.  
‘Yes sir’ you said quickly and went to sit down, in one of the front desks. The front desks were called “the Shield” and were the worst sits to have in his class, but you were happy to sit anywhere as long as you escaped one of his lecturing.

You were rummaging through your bag when the teacher stared talking.  
‘The reason I was late today wasn’t because I was slaking, like all of you the whole summer’ his slimy voice vibrated thought the class. ‘I was with the principal, not that I have to explain myself to a bunch a people that wouldn’t wake anything of themselves the way the way you are behaving. But I digress, today we are having the pleasure of increasing your numbers with Mister Loki Odinson’ he waived a hand towards the door. The whole class turned their attention to where he was pointing. Your jaw dropped, along with the other girls in class when you saw him. He was tall with a slim figure, and his raven black hair matched his piercing emerald green eyes. He was standing by the door, looking rather bored though the classroom.  
After the shock you had, and was now starting to get back to your senses, you couldn't help but think you've heard that name before.  
'Young Mr. Odinson comes from the UK, but because of some...events he is now our student' that pause made you wandered what could have happened. However, that question slipped your mind when he continued talking 'Many of you may know of his brother, the star for our football team, Thor. ‘He said sarcastically. He hated the football team and everyone knew about it.  
You knew Thor, and he did mention he had a brother, but the two of them seem as different as day and night. Thor was tall too, but he had broad shoulders and blond hair with blue eyes. You knew siblings don’t need to look anything alike, you had one of your own after all, but if someone didn't told you they were, wouldn't have known in a million years.

'Now Mr. Odinson would you like to say a few words?' Said the teacher, he seemed impatient to end this whole shared as quickly as possible.  
'No, I think they know enough. A little bit of mastery must remain for thing to get … interesting' said Loki putting his hand behind his back, in a polite way. The only thing deceiving him was his grin that seemed somewhat evil, but was matching his face oddly well.  
‘Good. We’re already behind schedule. Go sit down’ he waived at the class room ‘Oh, and one more thing. Do not expect me to go easy on you. No talking, no skipping, no exception! Did I make myself clear?’ he hissed at him.  
Loki didn’t say anything and just shrugged and went to sit down … next to you. Your heart skipped a beat and in your head, you were screaming of happiness. But you couldn't express that outside, for the teacher wasn’t happy with Loki’s response to his question. He gives Loki a look that could burn a hole, but in the end, he opened his book and started the class.

The class went unbearably slow, that was not new. You wanted the class to last forever, but at the same time, you wanted to end as quickly as possible so you could talk to him. Sometimes you pretending that your hair was in the way or that you thought you saw something, so you could look closely at him. His eyes are even more beautiful up close and he doesn't have an imperfection his skin at all. You also noticed the looks of jealousy coming from around the room, all the girls definitely would have made space for him if he asked, even if that meant to push someone out of the row, but lucky for you, he chose to sit next to you

As soon as the class has ended, you felt your heart beating faster. *I can do it* you said to yourself, and then turned to face Loki.  
‘That was really brave of you to not respond to the teacher. He can give you a hard time if you cross him’ hearing you talk Loki turned to you with a straight face, not showing any emotions that you could tell, but maybe some of superiority was showing a little. Not knowing how to take it you continued talking 'So your brother is Thor, right? His in the same class as my brother, and I know him too, he’s a nice guy. Oh but I haven't even introduced myself my name is…' but you were cut of as Loki got up from the chair rather violently.  
‘Shut up, already. You’re one of the most annoying things I have ever encountered in a long time.’ He seemed angry.  
'I just wanted…' you tried to explain yourself, but Loki interrupted you again.  
'I don't care. If you want to have a small talk go find Thor, he would love to humor you in an idiotic conversation' after he said that and left the classroom, leaving you confused and embarrassed. At that moment you just wanted to despair, everyone was looking at you and you could even hear some giggles coming form the back of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch time was here and students were heading towards the school’s Cafeteria. You were walking with them along the hallway, trying to forget what happened this morning. You just couldn't put your finger on what might have caused Loki to react like that. You were just trying to be friendly. You frowned and shocked your head to drive the thoughts away. But somehow they would still come back. 

A hand suddenly grabbed you by the shoulder and scared all those thoughts away. You turned around to see you brother smiling at you.

‘I called you, but you didn't answer.’ He explained seeing you being confused of seeing him there. ‘Is there something wrong?’

‘It’s nothing’ but then events from this morning started to fill your mind like a storm one again. ‘Where were you this morning? You disappeared with my breakfast and because of that I was this close to be late to the Creep’s class’ you put your hand in the air and put two fingers together, so close they could almost touch. ‘You could have given me a lift here, at least’ you were angry and was throwing it all at your brother. ‘Well?’ you became impatient seeing as he wasn't answering.

Your brother was stunned at the sudden burst of anger coming from you ‘I was running late… so I took the first eatable thing I could find…'

'Why would you be late? you don't have practice today. You also have a car, you can sleep 15 minutes in every morning because of it’ you didn't like screaming at your brother. Some of it may have been his fault for your crappy morning, but he didn't deserve all of this. However, it seemed nothing could stop you at this point.

‘It was my fault, please forgive him’ a powerful voice came from behind you and Thor came into your line of vision. ' I needed to get here early, because my brother starts to attend our school starting today and my car was in the shop, so I asked your brother here to help me out' looking at you with an apologetic look. You loved and hated that look, but it was working perfectly on you. He even used it when… You frowned and looked the other way. You weren't as angry as before, because now you knew your brother had legitimate reason to leave you behind this morning, but you still couldn't look at Thor as long as he had that look.

‘Fine I forgive you… but next time, take me with you, or at the very least tell me’  
'How about I make it up to you, I'll buy you lunch to seal the deal' said Thor patted your brother on the back and smiled from ear to ear at you.

‘You don’t have to do that…’ you smiled at him, all anger going away when you saw him smile. You knew Thor wasn't short on money, but it didn't seem right to make him pay.

‘You have no say in this’ he put his arm around your shoulder and stared guiding you toward the Cafeteria. ‘Anything for a brave girl, that had to almost face the wrath of "the Creep".’

Your brother couched loudly and Thor took his hand off your shoulders. *So he did tell him. They are friends after all* you thought and felt an old wound opening up a little, pain filling your heart for a second.

After getting the food, not too much or too expensive, rich or not you weren't going to abuse the power of a free meal in other to get the expensive stuff, even if Thor did try to insisted you should to get more, but two slices of pizza were enough for you and desert, you wouldn't never pass that.

You went outside to find a table. The school would put most of the tables out so the students could enjoy the heat of the sun for a little while longer until the cold weather finally sets in. After finding a place to eat the three of you sat down.

‘So…’ you looked at the other side of the table where Thor and your brother started eating from massive plates of food 'your brother ... his name is Loki, right?'

'Yeah that's right' said Thor, his voice muffled by all the food in mouth, though still trying to smile ‘how did you know?'

'We have classes together' you said looking at the two in amazement, to how they were eating the food like they haven’t eaten in 3 days.

'Ah I see, quite the looker isn't he?' said Thor teasingly to you, half expecting you to agree.

'I don't think he likes me' you looked at your plate and stared to play with you food. 

'How so?' Thor raising an eyebrow and it seemed it caught your brother’s attention too.

'He said so'

'Did he actually say that?' asked you brother leaving the food alone too looking at you.

'Well no, but from the phrase "You’re the most annoying thing I’m ever meat” I think he made a pretty clear message.’ You took a bite out of your food. Thor hesitated.

'Loki his… his a little difficult, but once you get to know him he's a pretty nice guy. Just give him another chance' Thor tried, but you just sighed.

'He doesn't seem to want to give me a chance' it came out sadder that you wanted that to be. Silence covered the table, no one knew what else to say and now you regretted bringing this subject up. 

'Isn't that him?' Your brother pointed towards the Cafeteria’s exit.

Loki indeed walked outside surrounded by girls. it was no surprise, he is very handsome after all, but for some reason you felt sick to the stomach seeing him smile like that to those girls.

‘Perfect’ said Thor ‘We can get the two of you on better terms’ and before anyone could say anything else he got up and yelled as loud as he could “LOKI!’ 

Loki merely glanced in your direction for a split second, and then went back to talking with the other girls.

‘I guess he didn’t hear me. I’ll get him’ and Thor got up and ran to him in a hear beat. They exchanged some words that you couldn't hear because they were too far away, but by the looks of it Loki wasn't really happy of them meeting.

'This happened this morning too' your brother suddenly said making you jump a little, you were paying too much attention at what was happening with those two. You turn around to face him 'took Thor a lot of pushing and convincing to get him into the car "I'm not going in that thing, it might break as soon as it takes a turn" and "does he really know how to drive? We might die"'

'Did he really say that?' Your brother’s car may not be new, but it's in good shape. You were never into cars, but that never made you say anything about it especially when you know how proud your brother is of it. 

'Yes and' now your brother talking with a English accent '”don't go to fast it might spill my tea”, “ how come there is no red carpet here to greet my presence, this school I so small how will it ever contain my ego”' you started laughing at the faces your brother started making while saying all those things.

'What's so funny?' said Thor now dragging Loki towards the table not giving him any room to escape. You bit your lips trying not laugh loudly when you saw Loki trying to struggle out of Thor’s grip, but he was too strong for him. Loki just looked like a little stubborn kid trying to get out of his parents’ hands, throwing his arms and legs around, trying to punch free and screaming at him. 

'They are laughing at us obviously' said Loki finally released by Thor and starting rearrange his hair and cloths. As soon as his eyes laid on the two of you resentment appeared on his face 'oh and if it isn't little miss annoying from this morning, I should have known you two were related'

'Come now Loki be nice, they're trying to be your friends' Thor throwing an apologetic look down your way, but you didn't notice it. Your full attention was on Loki right now and you could feel the rage from this morning coming back again.

'Friends? Like I need friends like these two, she's all over the place and he is a slacker that….' but he didn't manage to finish that sentence, because you jump from your sit ready for a fight.

'Hey listen here, you have no right to talk to us like that to us’ you glared at Loki.

An evil grin speared on Look’s lips, it seems he just found something entertaining in a place filled with boredom, but right now you were too angry to care.

'So that means you can prove me wrong?' said Loki practically singing those words to make you blood boil harder.

‘You aren't a prize yourself’ you weren't going to back down any time soon. ‘All you do is complain, and yes my brother may be lazy sometimes, but at least he give you a rite to school this morning’

You felt your brother tugging on your hand to make you sit down again 'leave it, it’s not worth it' he tried, but you were too fired up to listen.

'Are you kidding me? I had ups and downs today that I can't even make out of it anymore and it’s barely lunch. And now that things were starting to settle this guy comes here and starts insulting us and you want me to take it easy?' You were fumigating and seem like nothing could stop you.

Loki rose an eyebrow at you 'What on earth are you talking about? I came here in my own car; I wouldn’t get into that pile of junk anyway. And I haven't even seen him all day until now’ your mouth dropped and your eyes went to your brother.

‘He’s lying, right?’ looking at your brother for a sigh that Loki was indeed lying, but why would he, if he wanted to say something he could have thrown more insults, that seemed like his thing. But you weren't expecting this.

Your brother didn’t respond, instead he just bit his lips and looked at Thor how was behind you. Seeing his reaction you turned to Thor, who almost had the same expression.

'Why did you lie?' you frowned you still couldn’t believe they would lie to you.

'Well I ... actually we....' Thor stared stuttering. He seemed like a kid couth with his hand in the cookie jar.

'They were at a party yesterday, if I remember correctly' Loki responded for him. He was having the time of his life watching the show that was about to start and was more than happy throw some sticks here and there to make that fire bigger.

'You were at a party, did mom and dad know?' you were eyeing your brother now. ‘ I thought we weren’t allowed out on school nights’

'Well not really…' he said in a small voice.

'You snuck out? Don't tell me you only came home in the morning and that why you were in a hurry so they can’t see you?'

'Actually the answer might be yes, because Thor came home quite early this morning took some food and run outside. If I may guess they didn't even went to classes today' Loki practically glowing now. 

'Loki!’ Thor intervened. ‘Please don't get mad at him it was my fault, he wanted to go home but I insisted we stay' Thor now trying to calm you down.

'No! so what if I was out all night? Why do you have to bug in my life?' your brother got up to be on the same level as you. It seems your anger had affected him too.

'I'm just trying to help you, what will become of you future if you skip classes and don't give a damn about school?'

'That is none of your business. I can do what I want if I wanted too, so stay out of it'

'Now you two please calm down before you say something you'll regret later' Thor trying to make the fire that just stared go down, while Loki would have loved to have some popcorn right about now.

'How can I stay out of it? I'm thinking of you’

'Like I need help from you, I want to have fun not like you staying at home all day long, not having any friends and always telling people what to do, like you know everything. I'll tell you what you know, nothing you don't have a clue about most of the stuff you're even saying. Oh and let's talk about school now, your grades may be better then mine, but they're not top of the class ether. You’re also a teacher’s pet and doing everything they say. Why? Because that’s what you do you let people walk all over you, and you accept it like an idiot that you are.

Silence fell along with the last words spoken, they were echoing in your head still and you felt tears filling your eyes. Your brother let out two last breaths of fury, before realizing what he just said. Thor mouth was opened mimicking some words that wouldn't dare to come out and Loki's eyes were on you waiting to see your next move.

'I-I am sorry' your brother started now back to his senses ‘I didn't mean it, I swear, I was just couth in the moment'

You raised a hand to stop him 'you may have said that out of anger, but that doesn’t mean you never thought them. You don't want me to middle then I won’t. I won’t even tell mom so you can do whatever you want' you took your bag and rushed in the school.

You were angry, sad and ready to cry. Right now you just need a place to calm down, so you started heading towards the library, the only place you could really relax in the whole school.

The library was quite large, as you entered the study aria was on the left and the bookshelves where on the right. It had large windows that let the rays of the sun in, filling the room with light. There weren’t many students in the library right now, but there weren’t that many at any given time, few still came in to look for books or study, most of them came in just for the computers.

You entered the library and headed towards your secret spot. You passed all the bookshelves all the way in the back to the last one. After passing it a lonely table with 4 chairs was standing next to one of the large windows. You didn’t knew why it was there or since when, you found it one day by accident. Since then you came here to clear your thoughts, to day dream sometimes, or wait for your brother to finish football practice and take you home.

You threw you your bag on one of the chairs and sat down near the window to look outside. You were still angry and were trying once again to not think of what just happened.

‘Nice place you got here’ you heard a voice and almost fell out of the chair from the shock; no one ever came this far back in the library. You turned to see Loki standing by the table looking at you.

‘What do you want? The shows over’ you glared at him he was one of the few people you really didn’t wanted to see right now.

‘Yes, it was an entertaining show indeed’ he was speaking calmly, though a hint of laughter could be noticed. 

‘So you’re here to start a new one?’ you turn to face the window ‘I’m not in the mood, so go away’

‘On the contrary, though what just happened was fun, I am here to merely talk to you that’s all’ you didn’t answered and he continued ‘I can see you put too much hope in your brother. You see those two are both idiots, there's no way of changing who they are no matter how much you argue' Loki walked on the other side of the table and stopped right opposite of you.

‘And why should I listen to you?’ you rose an eyebrow at him.

‘Because, I’m right so you should. It would be much better for you time and nerves if you just let him be’ 

‘First of all don't call my idiot an idiot and two I’m never going to give up on that idiot, this will pass and soon we’ll be at each other’s necks once more. If you don't mind I want to be alone' you faced the window again, he has seen enough of you being weak for today.

'I understand' you hear footsteps moving into the room and suddenly getting closer to you. This time you were ready to tell him to leave, and not taking “no” for an answer, but your breath froze when you heard a voice right next to your ear 'But sometimes is better to let them fall' You looked behind you, only wake up with Loki’s face only a few inched away from yours. 'But you wouldn't let that happen, would you?' He was talking in a whisper sending unpleasant, yet very pleasant, shivers down your spine.

You gulped, looking into his emerald green eyes that were looking back into yours. Your mind went blank for a second, those eyes were mesmerizing you, but you had to say something. 

‘I won’t let anyone I care for fall’

‘What about people you hate?’ he was coming closer to you and you stared to back away. He was smiling, but it didn’t seem a benevolent smile.

You suddenly became nervous ‘I…I don’t have anyone I hate … I try not too…but…’ you stutter ‘but I guess I wouldn’t let them fall ether. It I had the chance to help I would. I know to you sounds stupid but…’

‘I see’ Loki suddenly retreated away from you, leaving you mid-sentence, he then turn on his hills and walked away. Leaving you more confused than your homework from your worst subject.

‘What the Hell was That?’ you asked rather loudly, but no answer, just a loud “shh” coming from the librarian. You bit your lips trying to proses what just happened. Loki was definitely something else arrogant, full of himself and seems to like to cause mischief, but… you suddenly remember his face being near yours and his voice echoed in your ear one again. You felled the blood rushing to your face. You touched your cheeks with your hands, they were burning.  
‘What the hell… is wrong with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure about this chapter, is not that great. but i do have too much fun in making Loki a little bitch


	3. Chapter 3

A new day was starting as the students were slowly making their way to the entrance of the school. Clouds were filling the sky, creating a gloomy atmosphere, but despite all of that you were in a very cheerful mood, for some reason you weren't affected by the tired effect the whole school seemed to be in. You felt like singing, not that you would ever spontaneously start singing for no good reason, but if someone were to ask, you would politely decline. 

Walking down the hall, making your way to the class room you see a familiar face at the end of the corridor. Thor was leaning on the wall, looking thought the crowd. You never understood how, but you could always spot him in a group of people, his tall figure and blond hair did make it easy though. As his eyes fell on you a smile appeared on his face and he lifted his hand waving it in your direction. You smiled and your steps changed to go in his direction, making sure you didn’t bump into anyone. Seeing you making your way to where he was standing, Thor let his hand fall to his side, his smile increasing.

When you got in front of him, you looked up, and meat his clear blue eyes looking back at you. You always liked his eyes, the color drawing you like the blue of the sky. You could stare into them all day, but you shake of that urge as quickly as you could.

‘Good morning, I see you are feeling better’ he greeted you, worry appeared in his blue eyes. You frowned your eyebrows in confusion, you weren’t sure what he meant by that, but soon flash backs from the other day came to your mind.

‘Ah’ you said now understanding his concern ‘Yes, I’m fine. I mean everything is alright, don’t worry about it’ you were talking fast, moving your hands all over the place.

‘It was mostly my fault’ he sighed, he seemed pretty depressed over the whole situation. ‘If it wasn’t for me you two wouldn’t had gotten into a fight’

‘That is what siblings do. We fight and then wake up’ you said with a smile.

‘Not always’ Thor murmured more to himself then to you. His gaze was passing though you, looking into the distance.

‘Well it didn’t happen to us. My brother apologized and everything is as good as always’ you lightly punch Thor in the arm. ‘And I may use this as blackmail in the future’ you simile brightly at him and he does the same.

‘Go easy on him’ Thor said and a devilish smile made his way on your lips.

‘I promise nothing’ and preside to do an evil laugh. You both laugh and you could feel the tension, that was a few minutes ago, wasn’t there anymore. You look up once again to meet his eyes; they seemed more relaxed as they smiled back to you. For a few moments you let yourself drown into them, before you realized were you were and turned your gaze away.

‘I should get going, don’t want to be late for my class’ you took one step back ‘maybe we’ll talk later’ you were just about ready to turn on your heals when…

‘I’ll see you at lunch, I’m buying’ he said it so quickly, that it made you almost lose your balance and fall in the middle of the hallway.

‘Thor you don’t…’ you wanted to protest, when you were firmly on your feet, but he raised a hand to interrupt you.

‘It wasn’t a question. And it would be my pleasure so don’t worry about it’

‘But…’ you tried again but Thor was faster than you.

‘No buts. See you at lunch’ he said running off into the crowd before you could protest any further. 

You sat there for a minute looking in the direction in which Thor just disappeared to, wandering what was he thinking. You sigh deciding that it was for the best to leave it as it is for now and started walking towards your first class. You went up the stairs and passed a few class rooms that were slowly starting to fill up, until you got to your own.

You opened the door to see that only a few students were already in the class room, most of the desks being empty. The science class was one of the few class rooms that had desks with two sits, for group work, so everyone was sitting next to their friends. Since you didn’t know anyone that well in this class, you made your way to one of the empty chairs near the window.

You sat down on the chair next to the window, and put our book bag on the desk. Looking at the watch you see that you were early to class, you smile and stretch your hands in front of you satisfied with how the day went so far. The events from yesterday can now be put in a vault in the back of your mind to be long forgotten. Opening your bag to get your book out, when the room was suddenly filled with colorful giggles from the back of the class. You carefully peek over your solder to see how was making all that noise and why. The ones that were making that much racket were three girls, leaning up against the window laughing at something. 

‘He’s here, he’s here!’ you could hear one of the girls saying exited.  
‘Where? Which one? I can’t see’ said another.  
‘Hmm… Do you see the guy with the blue shirt?’  
‘The one that is walking next to the girl in the red skirt?’  
‘No, no, the one with the black backpack, then go in a straight line one, two… four people. The one in green’

With your curiosity peeked, you turn your head towards the window and try to look for this person, too see what the big deal it was. You immediately spot the boy in blue and your gaze went up to look for someone in green. It didn’t take long before you meet your target, your eyes getting bigger when you saw the one they were talking about, and there was no thought about it.

‘Loki, that’s his name, right? We saw him at lunch yesterday.’  
‘Wow, you were right he is cute’  
‘We would have talked with him more, but Thor came and took him away’  
‘What would Thor want with him?’  
‘I heard they are brothers.’  
‘Noo it can’t be, they are too different to be brothers. They look nothing alike’

At this point you stopped listening to their rather annoying conversation. You frowned looking at Loki as he made his way to the school entrance, a girl made her way to his side. You couldn’t believe how fast people started to know him, maybe being Thor’s brother helped since he is the star of the football team and such. However your bother was also on the team and people don’t know who you are. Your frown deepens when you see him having a pleasant talk with the girl, smiling at her as she laughed. For some reason you felt really annoyed at the sight displayed in front of your eyes. You cross your arms and slam then on the desk, but the force you hit the table with was a little too much and your bag fell on the ground spilling all that was in it. You let out an angry sigh and started to pick your stuff up. *why is it that every time I see him something bad happens?* you asked yourself as you started picking up the pens that went everywhere. 

After a few moments you managed to get everything off the floor, and placed them back in your bag. You could still hear the girls giggling in the back of the class, but you ignored them, you didn’t care about what they were talking any more. As time passes by, you start to get bored and the quick look thought your manual wasn’t helping, it was making you worry instead. The complicated equations and formulas were giving you a headache. You close the book and push it to the corner of the desk and let out a small sigh, your boredom was making the time stand still. The class was slowly filling as your class mates were coming in through the door. Your eyes slowly made their way back to the window and started looking at what was happening in the courtyard, unconsciously your eyes started to look for a particular someone in green. As you made a full circle, looking though everyone standing below you, you let out a sigh when you couldn’t find him. 

The bell could be heard, as the first classes were starting for the day, and the students still in the yard begin making their way towards the school to get to their classes. You always liked to watch this part of the day, as the massive waive of people was heading towards the building leaving noting behind. When almost no one left outside, you turn to face the blackboard. The first thing that you notice when you did was that someone had taken the sit next to you, your eyes lifted up to see who it was, only to meet two emerald green eyes staring back at you. You quickly put your hand up to your mouth to stop you from screaming in shock.

‘Are you always this clueless of your surroundings?’ Loki asked pleased with your reaction.

‘What are you doing here?’ you asked firmly. Loki just leaned back analyzing your reaction. He hummed softly, a devilish smile formed on his lips.

‘Isn’t this the science class? I am here to take the course, just like everyone else here’ the sarcasm in those words couldn’t be more oblivious, he knew that his tone will anger you and it worked perfectly as you felt you blood starting to boil.

‘I know that much. I am asking what are you sitting next to me?’ the anger could be sensed in your voice and Loki seem pleased once again, his smile grew.

‘Because I’m having so much fun with you’ he emphasized on the last word, sending a cold shiver down your spine. You gulped. You could feel that he had some plans and they weren’t in your favor. Frowning your eyebrows, you glared at him, you weren’t sure what he was planning, but for sure you weren’t going to back down that easily. You are not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was getting you. 

‘You…’you wanted to attack back, but got interrupted by the teacher as he rushed in through the door. Professor Bruce Banner was a handsome and very intelligent man, but he always seemed nervous about something, no one ever knew why, and today wasn’t an exception. He excused himself for being late and placed some papers on his desk staring the lesson.

The class was half way over and things going pretty well, you could understand most of what was on the blackboard and no incidents occurred up until that moment. Loki was mostly behaving himself, mostly, the only problem being that you could see him from the corner of your eye staring at you whenever he had the chance. You ignored him, you figured that he will grow bored of doing this and concentrate on something soon enough. As you were trying to draw a complicated schematic off the board, you could feel Loki get closer to your ear; a soft whisper emerged from his lips.

‘You know…’ his words vibrated in your ears as shivers went down your spine ‘From this angle, you have a really big nose’. Those words catch you by surprise and before you could stop yourself you yell a loud “what!” filling the whole class, making everyone in it turn to look at you. You could feel their eyes on you, some trying to contain their laughter, before the entire class stared laughing. Mr. Banner panicked as he was trying to get the students to stop. Your face was burning, wanting to disappear then and there. In all that commotion you didn’t fail to notice Loki trying to stop himself from laughing so hard, as he had one hand on his stomach and one over his mouth. 

The rest on the class when smoothly; you turned your back to Loki, not wanting to see even a glance of him. You could still hear him giggling from time to time, but you were determent to not give in to his stupid pranks. As soon as the class was over you went to the teacher to apologies, walking pass Loki, not giving him a chance to talk to you.

‘Mister Banner’ you approached his desk not really sure what to say, but you were determined to say something ‘About what happened today, I didn’t mean for it to happen, but doe to someone…’ you glared in Loki’s direction.

‘I see’ he said seeing the look on your face ‘These things happen. So don’t worry about that, but try to not make it a habit’

‘I will try, but it doesn’t …’ you could feel a hand creeping around your shoulders.

‘It won’t happen again.’ Loki’s voice appeared ‘She is a good girl. Right?’ he smiles towards you. It wasn’t a reassuring smile; you knew he was making fun of you. ‘We’ll take our leave now. Good day Mr. Banner’ and proceeded to drag you out the class and into the hallway.

Waking up outside the class you slap his hand off your shoulders. You were furious.

‘What are you doing?’ You asked taking a few steps back to make space between the two of you.

‘What did it look like? I was helping you of course’ his voice was mocking you.

‘This is your entire fault to begin with. I could have gotten detention because of you. What was the big idea?’ You were yelling, and he deserved to be yelled at, however he seemed to be having fun. People started to gather around the two of you wandering what was going on, hearing the whispers getting more intense, you sigh ‘You know what, forget it’ and turn around to leave, making big steps to get away from that place as fast as possible. After a few steps you turned around and look over your shoulder to see Loki following you. You abruptly stop and turn around.

‘What do want now?’ You glared at him.

‘Feisty’ he smiled, but you only huffed and continued to where you were heading too. However he was still following you, you could feel it. Whit a quick move you enter the girls wash room, the place he couldn’t get in. It seem that no one was inside and you led out a big sigh. The mirror was the first place you headed too; you start to analyze your face looking at it from different angles. *It’s not that big. That idiot is just trying to get me angry, that’s all*. You felt tired, it seemed like a long day, but it was only the first period. When you got out Loki was nowhere in sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4  
You were rushing though the hallway passing groups of students, your ears picking up any giggle or whisper, but when you would turn you would see that they weren't even aware of your presence. You knew in the back you your mind that most of the people you were passing weren't even in the class room with you when the incident happened, so it was impossible for them to know about it in that short amount of time, but your brain had other plans. Your eyes landed on one of the few people you could truly call a friend, Peter Parker, just getting out of his class. You increased your speed to get to him faster and without even saying hello the first words that came out of your mouth were ‘do you have a mirror?’ 

Peter wasn't expecting you to be there and jumped at the sight of you ‘don’t scare me like that’ he said placing a hand on his heart, trying to compose himself.

‘Sorry, sorry, but I really need a mirror, please tell me you have one’ you were throwing your arms around in an angry panic. 

Peter frowned, not sure what to make of the whole situation ‘no I don’t have one; I don’t really need to carry one. Why do you need one anyway? You look fine’

‘Then please give me you phone, it has a bigger larger screen than mine’. Peter shrugged and handed you his phone, once in your hands you lift it up to your face and start moving it in different angles to try and make a clear verdict on your nose. *From up front it looks OK but if I go higher, he is tall after all* you were thinking to yourself, ignoring a puzzled Peter Parker not sure what to make of what you were doing.

The seconds were flowing by and you still didn't give any explanation as to why you were in such a panic too look at you face, even though nothing seemed wrong whit it. Tired of wanting to guess what to make of the whole situation, the boy decided it was best to ask ‘What are you doing?’ 

The words ended your trace of thought bringing you back in the present, your ears started to pick up the noises of the corridor, your eyes resting on the chestnut haired boy looking back at you waiting for an answer. 

‘Do I have a big nose?’ you asked him and Peter banked a few time at you in surprise, he was expecting an explanation to your weird behavior, your question was sudden and off topic he needed a second to comprehend what you just said.

‘What? No’ were the first words that came out of his mouth, he frowned a little ‘is this about one of those stupid magazine articles you keep reading?’ he crossed his arms ‘remember that time you burned half your hair off because of it?’

‘Thanks for reminding me’ you frowned remembering the smoke and the smell of burning hair.

‘You didn't look as bad as you think with your hair that short, the problem was the smell of burned hair that lingered on you for the next few weeks’ Peter patted you on the shoulder to make you feel better, but it didn't help and you swigged a punch in his direction, avoiding him by a few inches.

‘Don’t talk about that, ever’ you frowned harder and the boy put his hands up in defense ‘I am over those magazines anyway. I don’t read them anymore’ Peter raised an eyebrow at you knowing better ‘as much, anymore’ you corrected yourself. ‘It’s not about an article anyway’ you took a deep breath to let out the steam ‘someone may have mentioned it’ you ended lifting the phone back to your face and rubbing a finger along the length of your nose.

‘And you took them seriously?’ Peter asked looking at you making weird faces at the screen.

‘No’ you said immediately but your anger dispersed when you saw your reelection frowning back at you, your mind desperately trying not to give in to those words. You lowered the phone from you face and let out a sigh. ‘I guess I did’ you run your fingers through your hair, you couldn't believe that you took what he said to be true, you knew that he did it just so you had that reaction and embarrass yourself. You felt tired. 

‘It seems you got yourself a bully’

‘And not just any bully’ you said letting out yet another sigh ‘Thor’s brother’ you added before handing his phone back, you had enough of watching yourself in it for the day.

Peter took the phone and places it back in his pocket ‘Didn't know he had one.’ Peter could place Thor’s name with his face, but he knew little else of him.

‘Trust me you can’t tell they are, they seem to have nothing in common. Not only their personalities, but looks too, not that both of them are not good looking, I mean they are an easy 10s’ the boy rolled his eyes at you ‘But Loki’s personality needs a lot of improvement, he has been nothing but a pain in my ass ever since I meet him’ you finished and Peter took a little pause before he talked again.

‘Let me guess, tall, raven hair, has green accessories’ the brown haired boy started and you mouth tried to form words as to how he knew to paint a rough picture of Loki when he hadn’t even meet him before. Peter continues without stopping ‘being dragged by Thor up to your table a few minutes before you started screaming, then run away into the building’ when he finished you could feel the blood rushing to your face turning it into a light shade of pink. You frowned once again, but before you could say anything Peter added ‘Never mentioning it again’

‘Shit’ you said before you hid your face in the palm of your hands, and then it hit you ‘Oh shit, no no no’ the boy looked at you as you started to panic once again ‘I promised Thor I would eat lunch with him, he will definitely bring Loki. Ugh’ you let out a groan escape your lips ‘But I can’t ditch Thor’  
‘This is over my head. Wouldn't you prefer to talk to Gwen instead?’ he hoped that she might have better advice then him to give you.

You let out a defeated sigh. ‘No it’s fine’ you said lifting a hand to stop him from calling her ‘I just needed someone to listen to my rant. I will figure something out, don’t worry about me.’ You give him a reassuring smile and took out your own phone, this time to check on the time to see how fast you needed to run to get to your next class witch was located on the other side of the school.

‘I better go, so I can make it to class on time’ you placed you bag in such a way that it wouldn't fall of before you waved good bye to Peter. ‘Thank you for listening’ you said disappearing into the crowd of students.

……………………………………………..

You were standing outside the lunchroom, walking up and down the corridor, you've been standing there for a few minutes but to you it seemed like an eternity. You didn't discussed the time and place that you needed to meet so you decided that the best bet was to wait there in hopes that you will see each other. You stopped pacing after you almost bumped into several people, getting yourself a few mean glares from them even though you apologized, and moved near the wall resting your back on it, looking at the students that were making their way inside, searching for a tall figure with blond hair that didn’t seem to want to appear. A sigh escaped you lips as boredom started to get to you. You took out your phone and started looking though the apps in hopes that you will find something to distract you.

You were starting to get frustrated at one of the games because you kept loosing, when a hand made its way on to your shoulder scaring you so bad you almost dropped your phone out of your hand.

‘Hey little sis’ you heard the giggling voice of your brother as you tried to make your heard to stop beating so fast.

‘Don’t do that you troll’ you throw a punch in his arm ‘I hate it when you scare me’. You brother sarcastically apologized and you rolled your eyes at him.

‘Oh, snappy. What’s up your butt?’

‘Leave me alone, I had a really tiring morning’ you glared at him, feeling a headache coming.

‘Don’t talk to me about tiresome days, since this morning in every class all the teacher are repeating the same thing “Don’t slack off, study, get your minds out of the gutter”’ He let out a tired groan ‘it’s like listening to a bad song over and over again, and I’m sure this is not the end soon’

You cross your arms and lift an eyebrow at him ‘You do realize that this is your last year, right? You’ll be dead meat if you flunk any classes’

‘Don’t remind me please, I had enough for one day and it’s not ever over’ you both let out a tier sighs.

‘Thor is not with you?’ you asked when you noticed that he wasn't in sight.

‘He said that the coach needed to talk to him, he’ll be here soon’ your brother shrugged, knowing that the football coach always kept things short. 

‘Should we wait here?’ you asked not sure what to do anymore. Your brother tuned and looked in the direction that he came from before he looked back at you.

‘Best if we head in, it’s already late and we might not find a decent table’ he leaded the way into the cafeteria opening the door and letting you go in first. The room was large but it was slowly starting to fill up most of the students were still waiting in lines for their food. ‘You go look for a table and I’ll go stand in line. What would you like?’ 

‘Are you sure?’ you asked seeing him offer to sit in the unbearable long line of people.

‘Why are you complaining? I am the one who will be staying in line’ 

You look at him for a few seconds, you knew he had something cooked up but you couldn't really put your finger on it, not until you heard his stomach growling and then it donned on you. ‘You want to get more food for yourself by using 2 trays instead of just one’ you smile devilishly at him and he rolls his eyes at you. ‘I’ll go look for a table, but don’t get food just for yourself I am a little peckish myself.’ After telling him what you wanted to eat you parted ways, you making your way to the glass doors to look outside for an empty table. To your luck you see one sitting in the warm sun. You smile at your luck and quickly run to claim it before anyone else could.

You sit down and let the rays of the sun hit your face taking a deep breath of fresh air, stretching your arms letting out a happy sigh that finally you could relax a little. You took out your notes and start writing some lines you didn't had time to add in class, before you forgot. You were writing away ignoring all the noises that were around you. When you finished you closed the binder placing it back into your bag and lifted your head whit a smile to greet the sun, only to have it drop the next second.

‘Of course it’s you’ you said unsurprised seeing Loki who was sitting right in front of you looking rather bored. 

‘Do you really think I want to be here myself?’ His said rather irritated.

‘Yes you should be careful if you stay in the sun too long you might burst into flames’ you smile at him and Loki raised his eyebrows at you before he smiled too.

‘Is this a comeback from this morning? Because it’s not working’ he said shaking his head ‘you have to do better than that’

‘Comeback? No, I truly believe that you might’ you smile bright at him, showing him you were not afraid. However Loki just huffed at your response, his expression becoming grim as he gazed at the class doors behind you, leading into the cafeteria. You glared at him, but he was ignoring you, it seemed like he was in his own thoughts right now.

‘Then why are you here?’ you asked not really sure if he could hear you or want to answer, for that matter. Loki took a few moments to respond, his emerald green eyes focusing in yours.

‘Because I don’t want to be humiliated twice by that over grown monkey’ he spoke slowly and clearly pressing on each word, hatred could be heard in them. You bit your lips when the image of him being dragged by Thor to the table the other day came into your mind. You tried very hard not to laugh, biting the inside of your mouth using pain to stop the smile that was desperately trying to make his way on to your lips. Finally calming down, you decided to speech again.

‘Well he isn’t here now, you can still get away’

‘That depends. Where is he?’ his eyes locking themselves into yours one again, you swallow hard intimidated by them.

‘H-he’s speaking with his coach. I don’t know the details’ you studded, trying to get away from his intense gaze, looking at anything that wasn’t him.

‘I don’t need details’ Loki quickly said getting up from the seat he was standing on. When he did you couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t have anything with him.

‘Aren’t you going to eat anything?’ you asked just as he was about to leave.

‘No, the food here doesn’t look eatable. I don’t know how you people eat here’ he said and an urge to punch him in the face came to you. Loki didn’t waste another second and started making his way to the glass doors.

You let your head fall backwards letting out a heavy groan. ‘Loki wait’ you said making him stop midway, you knew you were going to hate yourself later, but now your conscious wasn’t letting this go. You opened your back and started digging in it taking out a green apple and a chocolate bar, you had on you if you ever felt like munching on something between classes, and lifted them up towards Loki. Loki was frozen in place, half expecting you to throw them at him. ‘Here, take them’ you said seeing as he wasn’t moving an inch from where he was. Loki turned back to where you wore with an incredible speed; his long legs did help a lot, and stopped right in front of you.

‘Why are you giving me this?’ he said actually surprised at your offer.

‘We still have classes for the day, you’re going to regret not eating something’ he raised his eyebrows at you still not taking the goods in your hand, you were starting to get impatient ‘Do you want them or not? My hand is getting tired’ Loki smiled devilishly and took them from your hand. 

‘This might bite you in the ass one day’ he said as he bit on the apple, bending down so he could be at the same eye level as you. You hold your breath looking into those emerald green eyes, seeing your clear reflection in them looking back at you. It took you a lot of strength to get away from their hypnotizing effect that they had you in and look in a different direction.

‘You better go before I regret even more that I give them to you’ you managed to say and Loki wasn’t pleased with your response.

He hummed quietly, but you could hear it clearly. ‘You have a point’ he said just as soft, but all your senses were now concentrated on him. He got quiet; you could feel him getting closer to you. You swallowed hard when you could feel his warm breath on your cheek. ‘You didn’t saw me’ he whispered into your ear and you stopped breathing, squeezing your eyes shut. Loki then straightens himself up and made his way back to the glass doors.

‘I wish I didn’t’ you responded when you started breathing again, however he was too far away to hear your fragile whispered words.

‘Thanks for the treats Kitten’ you could hear him say and let your head fall into your crossed arms, before finally blushing from ear to ear. You could feel your heart pounding rapidly and your palms became sweaty. *What is this boy doing to me?*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is here, as promised. Hahaha yeah I kinda got really lazy and forgot I had to write (I’m a lazy trash bag). I am not going to drop this series, but if you see me not updating for a long time a reminder would be nice, or else it might take me a really long time until I finally manage to finish it.  
> Thank you for reading and if you see any mistakes please tell me and I shall correct them (or make it worst)


	5. Chapter 5

You were entering the school yard alongside Peter, when you dug your nose into your jacket to avoid the icy wind that seem to be more frequent as winter was getting closer with each passing day. You sniffle a little and try to ignore the cold, digging your hands deeper into your pockets thinking of warm places you would rather be then here. You turn your attention to the brown haired boy on your right, which seemed to be doing the same thing as you.

‘Why is it so cold?’ Peter complained, wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck ‘It’s too cold for this time of the year’ 

‘Be glad that is not snowing’ you nudged him gently with your elbow ‘the last thing that we need is a pond or an ice ring in the middle of the yard’

‘You don’t like snow? I am surprised’

‘I do like it’ you protested ‘on days off and when it closes the school’ and took a pause to get your face out of your jacket to smile sheepishly at him ‘but since it hasn't closed the school in years it’s mostly a pain.’

‘Huh, that reminds me I was talking to…’ the boy stared but your attention faded away, when your eyes decided to concentrate on a familiar raven haired figure standing a few feet behind Peter. Loki had his back turned to you, for some reason for some time now you could pinpoint him out as soon as you two were within eyes view. You never understood why you suddenly had that ability, but you concluded it was some sort of a defense mechanism, your body telling you to avoid him. As Loki moved a little to the side you could finally tell what he was doing, he was talking to a girl, and you could tell she wasn't getting the same treatment as you since she was smiling from ear to ear, twirling her hair between her fingers, moving from one foot to another.

You may have been making a face or Peter realized you stopped listening, because you woke up with a hand waving in front of your eyes. You blinked a few times before looking at the boy. Seeing as he got your attention back, Peter turned his face in the direction witch stole it in the first place, before starting to speak.

‘It’s weird how I never seem to see him the same girl twice’

‘They are all being tricked by him. I wish I could tell him how he really is’ you sigh ‘but I guess it wouldn't really matter even if I did, first they might not believe me and second they wouldn't care since he doesn't do anything to them’

‘Do I feel a hint of jealousy?’ Peter teased. 

‘Only if he would stop making me the subject of his amusement’

‘I think you may start to have a crush on him. When you talk about him, you never seem to want to stop’ you threw a bored look down Peter’s way.

‘A crush on the guy how points out every little flaw I have, scares me on the corridors whenever he has the chance and tickles me in the middle of class, getting me detention 3 times in a week. Yes, the man of my dreams’ you said sarcastically. 

‘Yet somehow he always manages to get your full attention when his around. And you make this death glare in his direction, especially when he is with a girl or two’ Peter stared describing your actions making your face go red at the realization of it. You were so glad it was cold so no one could really tell. 

‘Those glares are directed at him’ you tried to defend yourself, as you lifted your jacket to hide your face, only your eyes remaining uncovered ‘I only look at him to make sure I see him coming . It’s a sort of defense mechanism, OK?’

‘Or jealousy’ the boy added, but you corrected him “Defense mechanism” and Peter rolled his eyes ‘I hope for your sake history won’t repeat itself’ your eyebrows raised in confusion as you couldn't really tell what he was referring too. Peter seeing your confused expression continued ‘Remember 9th grade, when you…’ at the sudden realization of what was coming you started laughing loudly, making Peter stop mid-sentence in surprise. 

‘Look at the time, I have English for my first class, so we better hurry’ you quickly grabbed his arm with yours, dragging him towards the school’s entrance. ‘It’s also freezing. Why were we standing there anyway?’ As you made your way up the stairs you let go of his arm and turn to him as you opened the door ‘And could you not make me remember stuff I desperately try to forget’ you said between your teeth as you smiled from ear to ear. 

‘Sorry. I guess it’s a touchy subject’ Peter apologized ‘But it’s not the end of the world, it could had happened to anyone, and it had, too many people’ he added and you looked him directly in his carnelian brown eyes.

‘Would you have like it, if it had happened to you?’ you seriously asked him, and the boy’s shoulders fell.

‘No, I guess not. But it’s not like it can’t’

‘And if it did, I won’t mention it’ you look at the boy and sigh seeing as he was feeling bad for bringing it up ‘Hey don’t worry about it, I know I’m making a big deal out of it, however I am definitely over it. I just… don’t like to remember it, it’s embarrassing’ your eyes drifted to the clock standing at the end of the hallway ‘Listen no joke now I better run or I might as well be dead’ you put your hands around your neck imitating a death sentence before you waved good bye to Peter and started to run towards the dreaded class.

 

When you got to the class room door you hold your breath as you enter. The sits in the back of the class were already occupied, but to your luck there were still some free sits in the middle. You move fast and place yourself in one of them near the wall, letting out a relived sigh. The class was filling fast, the desks around you being occupied in mere minutes. At this point all of your stress completely vanished. Loki had the tendency to sit next to you in every class you had together, playing tricks on you to make you angry. Stealing your stuff when you weren't looking, scaring you with plastic bugs, over all making you lose your patience and yell at him, in the end you end up getting into trouble with some of the teachers for disturbing the class. However, you had managed to avoid Loki in this class every week since that faithful day when you two meet for the first time. 

But you knew your luck wasn't going to last for long, and today it seemed it was that day. When a the girl sitting on your left waved at someone that just entered the class, then proceeded to pack her things and move to a different sit. At that moment you stated to pray and plead that the next person to enter wouldn't be Loki. 

It seemed ages since anyone else came thought that door, even though it may have been just one minute or two. Your shoulders fell down when, like in a bad written novel, Loki walked through the door and proceeded to walk in your direction like a hunter towards its prey. Letting out a deep sigh, you start packing your thing, when Loki got to your desk.

‘And what are you doing?’ he asked stopping right in front of your desk, placing his hand on your book to make you unable to retreat it.

‘Moving to another desk’ you said annoyed at the idea of sitting in the front of the class. ’Now if you would please move your hand.’ You grabbed the book he was pressing on, trying to slide it away from him, without damaging it, but no luck.

‘And may I ask why?’ Loki pressed with full force on the book making you unable to move it even an inch. You let out an annoyed sigh, trying to avoid his face as he moved in closer to yours.

‘Because…’ you started not knowing how to say it without making him angry and have him step up his game. ‘Because… I would rather be in the teachers line of fire then in yours’ you caught a glimpse of Loki’s face, he had his eyebrows up in the air and somehow was demanding a thorough explanation. ‘You have the tendency to pick on me in classes. I can handle those since the most I can get it’s a detention, but this teacher is not like the others. He could get me expelled if I get on his nerves’

‘So that’s why’ He mumbled to himself, but you could barely hear it. Loki moved his hand away and took the sit next to you ‘If that’s all, then I won’t do anything to you’ you looked at him your mouth slightly opened not believing your ears. Loki noticed ‘What? You don’t believe me’ he said smiling at you sheepishly. 

‘If I was anyone else rather than me, I might’ after saying those words you immediately regretted it, you bite your lips hoping he won’t question you about it.

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ you could feel your face getting hotter, you couldn't tell him it was because you kept seeing him acting gentile with other girls, he might take it the wrong way just like Peter did.

‘Nothing’ you mumbled as you turned your face to face the wall, in hopes he would not see the red shade that was taking over your face. 

‘If it’s nothing, then why are you hiding?’ you could hear the delight in his voice. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before you turned to face him again.

‘So much for trusting you, you can’t seem to not tease me for even two minutes when were near each other’ Loki’s smile slowly dropped. 

‘Fine, then I won’t say anything’ he said turning to face the front of the class, opening a beautiful leather book and stared to read it, ignoring your existence. You weren't sure how to feel about that. Taking out your phone you looked at the time; you still had a few minutes to move sits and get away from Loki and his obvious lie. However even though every fiber of your body was yelling at you to move, you decided to stay put. When you were taking your things out of your bag again; you though you could see Loki out of the corner for your eye, smiling at you. This didn't make your decision of staying any easier. When the old teacher came through the door telling everyone to be quiet, you gulped feeding it difficult to swallow. You were officially trapped, you couldn't escape now. You could only pray that Loki would keep his word.

 

The minutes were moving painfully slow, in this class it wasn't that unusual, it always seemed that the time was standing still, but this time it was almost making you scream. You could hear everything that was going on in the class, every step the teacher made, every breath and scratch of the pen on paper, in that class. You couldn't help yourself, but peak at Loki every ten seconds to see if he was planning anything. Oddly enough, he wasn't paying you any attention. He hasn't looked at you once since the class started and you knew it was impossible for him not to notice you unable to sit still in your chair. Loki was completely ignoring your existence, like you weren't even there. However you couldn't calm down, he to be perfectly still and quiet never happened before. This experience was alien to you and you didn't know if you should be glad or not.

As more minutes passed you started to calm down a little, although you still had your guard up. You may never know when Loki decides to do something, but he was really behaving himself. He was just calmly listening to the teacher, writing down notes when he had too. You on the other hand barely listened to what he was saying; you were now taking longer glances at Loki and turn back to your binder when he would shift around. You couldn't help but admire how handsome he really was; from his nose, to his lips, his jawline, his beautiful emerald green eyes, to his black raven hair; you could understand perfectly why every girl was after him. Your eyes were sometimes drifting over the book Loki was reading before. It looked like the ones you see at the museums; it also seemed that it had been read more the once, the pages were slightly gray, though it seemed well kept. You had the urge to take it and look through it. You jump along with a few of your class mates when the old teacher hit his desk with his book; he would usually do this to wake the ones not paying attention to him. 

After several minutes you found yourself starting to get sleepier by the second, the warm room and the teacher’s monotone voice wasn't making it easier to stay awake. You could feel your head getting heavy as your vision started to get blurry. After almost falling asleep three times, you bit the inside of your mouth to get a little life back into you. It did work for a while, but you needed a distraction or else you might end up in the same state. You took your pen and stared doodling all over the page in front of you. At some point you started writing, in all different styles you could come up with, the names of your favorite bands, lyrics, celebrities, all of the characters in TV shows you had crushes on. As you wrote down you couldn't stop but feel like you haven’t done this in a really long time. A sad smile appeared on your lips as you start writing down the name that caused you to stop doing it. When you were done writing Thor’s name down, your smile grew at the old nostalgic view.

You didn’t have a lot of time to take all of that in, because a hand came into your view, ripping the page out of your binder. You blood froze as you looked up thinking you would meet the nasty glare of the teacher, but to your confusion it was Loki. He crumbled up the paper and then stated ripping it apart into tiny pieces. You stood there not knowing what was happening. You tried to ask why he was doing that, but the moment the first sound left your lips, Loki’s eyes meet yours. He had an icy glare that made you instantly afraid; it was cruel, without any mercy. From the shock your back hit the back of the chair, your breathing stopping and you cloud feel your hands starting to tremble. From that point on you couldn’t move or make a sound, your eyes fixated on Loki, he managed to freeze you in place whit one stare. 

Loki didn’t say anything; he just turned on his heels and walked towards the door, throwing the pieces of paper in the trash can on his way out. When he was out of rage, you slowly let the trapped air out of your lungs. You placed a hand on your heart witch was beating so fast it seemed it wanted to burst out of your chest. After a few deep breaths, you looked around the class room, to your surprise it was almost empty, only a few stragglers still remaining. The teacher was no were in sigh ether; you were so lost in what you were doing you didn’t realized that the bell had already ranged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I always make “you” yell at Peter. He he he. I promise not to do it any more (I hope).  
> Thank you for reading chapter 5 (◦˘ З(◦’ںˉ◦).  
> If you see any mistakes, please don’t hesitate to tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

You hugged your bag close to your cheat as you walked down the corridor, your heart still beating hard and your hands slightly trebling. The only thing on your mind was “do not get near Loki anymore”. You were frightened and didn't want to encounter that ice cold stare ever again, yet your actions and your thoughts weren't on the same line. You were walking fast in the same direction he disappeared in, even though you had your next class in the opposite direction; your eyes were desperately looking for him thought the crowd of students feeling disappointed when you got the stairs and still no sight of him. 

You stared at them, your head moving back and forth from the ones that went up to the ones going to the lower level. Alter a full minute of not knowing witch way to go, you noticed that a few students were giving you mean glares for standing in the way like an idiot. You let out a sigh, moving out of the way next to wall resting your back on it. You looked outside the window to your right; you could see the sky, covered in a thick layer of white-gray cloud the sun nowhere to be seen. You closed your eyes. It was a fruitless effort to try and look for him, when you didn't even know where he might have gone too. You hugged your bag tighter almost begging your body to move. You opened your eyes and took a step forward in the direction of your next class. 

You weren't looking anymore for Loki, you just now looking at your feet as you walked slowly, every step feeling heavy. However after a few more steps, like someone just guided your gaze, you decided to look out the window again, but this time you looked down. Your eyes got bigger, almost doping your bag on the floor as you rushed closer to it. Loki was outside his long black trench coat was unbuttoned and flowing behind him as he walked across the school yard. You watched his movement until he sat down on one of the benches. When he did so in a split second you turned and stared running in his direction.

When you got to the door going outside, you put your jacket on taking a deep breath before opening it, getting yourself ready for the cold. When the cold hit your face you felt a shiver go up your spine and you dug your nose into your jacket, looking for some sort of heat. There was almost no one outside, and with this cold weather it wasn't a surprise. You took big steps, gradually getting smaller as you start to panic. You mind was drawing a blank, you couldn't think of anything to say. Why are you here? Why were you looking for him? What did you even want to talk to him?

You stop when Loki came into eyes view. He was sitting on the bench still, reading that leather book he had in in class, his trench coat still opened, yet he seemed not to notice the cold wind. You gulped and took a few steps closer; Loki didn't seem to remark your presence. Slowly you were getting closer, each step carefully placed, but not carefully enough because you stepped on a twig snapping it loudly, echoing though out the yard. You hold your breath as you froze in place; you eye not moving an inch for Loki.

Loki heard the small noise, coming for somewhere close to him, out of curiosity he lifted an eyebrow as his gaze moved from his book in the direction that it came from. To his surprise he saw you standing there, a few feet away, squeezing the rim of your jacket, trebling from head to toe. 

You could feel your heart beating fast, you could see Loki’s eyes getting a little softer from the annoyed look he first looked he give you. You let the air your of your lungs, but you could feel your hands getting colder. You weren't saying anything, your mind not knowing what to say.

‘What is it Kitten?’ Loki asked slightly warmer than usual, as he closed his book placing it next to him. You realized Loki knew you were scared, that was why he seemed so gentile. You gulped, before your mouth slowly opened, slightly trebling. 

‘I wanted… to make sure your OK’ the words finally coming out, however so quiet even you could barely hear them.

Loki closed his eyes and turned to face a different direction. You were sure he didn't hear you, of course he couldn't, and you took a few steps closer ready say it again when Loki stared speaking.

‘I am fine. You don’t have to concern yourself’ your mouth fell slightly open, you couldn’t believe he heard you. Loki wasn’t looking at you any more he was gazing into the distance and somehow you could feel something was bothering him. You bit your lower lip, you knew that if Loki didn’t wanted to talk about what was bothering him it was better not to force it. It wasn’t like you were the closest of friends, if you could call it that, the few encounters that you two had always ended up whit you getting angry at him, but at the same time you couldn’t bring yourself to leave him in this state. 

You took two more steps closer; Loki was ignoring your movement. You thought a conversation might get him in a better mode, but you had no idea what to talk about, you barely knew Loki. You knew for a fact that he doesn’t like Thor too much, so mentioning him wouldn’t be the best thing to do right now. Unfortunately nothing else came to your mind as you never really sat down and talked whit each other. But luck struck you when your eyes feel on the leather book sitting next to him and a thought came in to your mind.

‘What were you reading?’ you found something to talk about that may distract him from his worries. Hearing your voice Loki woke up from his dream like thoughts, and looked at you, not sure of what he just heard. ‘The leather book you were just reading’ you pointed at it and Loki’s gaze moved to it.

‘Ah, yes. It’s a book on Norse mythology’ 

‘May I see it?’ You asked not sure if he would let you touch such a beautiful and clearly expensive book. 

‘Of course’ he said after a slight pause, picking it up and lifting slightly it in your direction. You took a sharp breath and with a fast move sat next to him. You closed your eyes for a split second, trying to contain your rapidly beating heart, before you turned to Loki whit a smile.

‘Thank you’ you said carefully taking the beautiful book from his hands. You place it on your lap and took a moment to admire the details in the leather. You gently trace the rim with your fingers, that was the moment when you realized your fingers were ice cold slightly red, but that didn't stop you from admiring it ‘It’s beautiful’ you whispered in a daze.

‘It was a gift’ Loki’s deep voice resounded near your ear, his hot breath hitting your cheek. You carefully lifted your head slightly peeking at him from the corner of your eyes. Loki moved closer to you when you weren’t paying attention, bent slightly over to look over your shoulder at what you were doing. Whit a quick move you turned your gaze back to the beautiful object in your hands.

‘A truly marvelous gift’ you added, moving a finger along the pages and opening the book to a random page. You could feel the palms of your hands getting sweaty making your hands even colder than they already were. 

‘Indeed’ he whispered close to your ear, making you shiver ‘I don’t let just anyone touch it’ 

‘Thank you very much for letting me…’ you cleared your voice and turned once again towards him, only to get cut short when you meet Loki’s emerald green eyes at the same level as yours, two inches away. You felt as the air was once again trapped in your lungs, but this time you weren't afraid, although your heat was beating fast and your mouth felt dry. Neither of you moved a muscle, you just stared into each other’s eyes. Loki chuckled, making you go a bright shade of red. With a quick move you scooted away from him, trying desperately to concentrate on the book still sitting on your lap.

‘You have a bad habit on getting to close to people’ you tried to scold him, but your voice was trembling too much to sound like a threat. You took a minute to breathe in some of the cold air to help you regain your senses, some strands of your hair falling on your face. 

‘No one complained before about that’ Loki chuckled again at your reaction ‘but if you don’t want me too, I won’t.’ You close your eyes when with a gentile hand moved the strands of hair back in their place, but soon your eyes opened up in shock when his hand paced itself in your cheek.

‘You’re freezing’ he said, your heart ready to explode. 

‘I’m fine’ you laughed off and tried to move his hand away whit the back of your hand. However Loki seemed to have other plans as he grabbed your band as soon as your fingers touched him.

‘Your hands are ice cold’ he wasn’t taking your white lie ‘you should have said something’

‘What about you?’ you protested ‘You've been standing here longer then I, and you have your coat wide opened.’

Loki squeezed your hand slightly, his hand far warmer then yours ‘Do not worry about me’ he spoke calmly ‘The cold never bothered me’

‘Anyway’ you completed and giggled to yourself on your silly little joke. Loki chuckled too, letting go of your hand. The very second he did so, you were slightly disappointed, you looked at your hands already missing his warmth, putting them together. You started rubbing your fingers, in hopes to bring a little life back into them, when a green cloth came into your view and around your neck. You blinked a few times before you realize what was going on. Loki was wrapping around your neck a scarf, which was too big for you, as it covered most of your face only your eyes could still be seen. 

Lifting your hand you try to pull the green fabric off your face, but Loki grabbed your hand as you tried to do so. Your eyebrows flew in the air and you tried again with the other hand only to have Loki take it too. You looked at him in confusion as he brought them together covering them whit his hands. Like an electric shock, you could feel the head going from your hands up to your face, and you were glad that you still had the scarf on your face. You lowered your eyes as Loki pulled your hands up to his lips to blow hot air at them. 

‘You have such small hands’ Loki said rubbing his thumbs along tips of your red fingers. ‘But you have really fat fingers. Like little sausages.’ And whit that you were back to earth, remembering how Loki really is like. You let out an annoyed sigh pulling your hands away from him.

‘Seeing as you are insulting me, that means you’re back to normal’ you got up and placed the book where you were previously sitting. ‘I better go to class. I will definitely be late because of you’ you turned on your heels and started walking across the school yard. You could hear Loki chuckling behind you and you hid your face farther in the scarf, forgetting to return it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, (✿◕ ‿◕ฺ)ノ yay.  
> If you see any mistakes, please tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

‘That’s it, I had enough’ you announced, to your empty room, closing and pushing away the book you were trying to study. You got up from your desk, walked to your bed and with a sigh you let yourself fall on in. You start massaging your temples longing that the headache could go away. Finally after no results you gave up and let your arms fall besides you. You gaze at the pile of books till untouched and your head started throbbing. Closing your eyes you try to forget they were there, but how could you? Exams were getting closer by the day and you barely started to study, yet the more you attempted the less you seemed to know. 

You took one of your pillows and rested your head on it hoping it could clear your head. You were just about drift into sleep's sweet embrace when a loud noise woke you up. You tried to ignore it by placing your pillow on your head, attempting to bock the sound, yet no luck. Grumbling, you got up and walked violently towards the source on the sound. You grabbed the door handle and opened the door whit out even knocking.

‘Will you keep the volume down, I was trying to sleep’ you yelled trying to make yourself heard over the loud battle noises coming from your brother’s computer. 

‘Agh, fine’ he replied annoyed, turning the volume down. ‘Happy?’ he asked sarcastically, returning to his game.

‘You’re going to go deaf’ you informed him, however your brother neglected to respond. ‘Shouldn’t you be studying?’ you needed to remind him.

‘I am’ he announced, and you tried not to laugh too hard.

‘I can see that’ you said though your giggles. ‘You’re working very hard. Is that math? Are you counting all of the people you killed or something?’

‘Laughed up, you troll. I am on a break right now, but for your information I got myself a tutor, who I’ll be meeting later today’ he informed you and your mouth fell opened, not believing what you were hearing.

‘Since when?’ you muttered, not recovered from the initial shock.

‘Last week, mom insisted’ he responded bluntly ‘it’s going pretty well actually’ and he got back to his game, letting you stare at him in disbelieve. The person, who only studied enough to keep his position on the football team, and nothing more, was actually having a tutor and was not complaining every 5 minutes about it. For the first time, since you were a kid, you saw your brother in a whole new way, he was growing up into an adult, and he wasn’t going to be your goofy older brother for much longer. Or maybe he was more mature then you thought, always looking out for you, making you smile with stupid remarks and annoying catchphrases, taking away your attention from what was bothering you. You felt like a stack of bricks fell on your chest; a sense of melancholy overwhelmed you, for not seeing it sooner.

The room was filled with battle cries, neither of you saying a word. You were staring into space, resting in the door frame of his room, deep into your own thoughts. You felt a light touch moving around your leg bringing you back, looking down your saw your cat trying to get your attention. You pick him up and started petting him as he purred from your touch. Your eyes going back to your brother, you suddenly realized something.

‘Isn’t that the game you’ve been talking about nonstop for the past months?’ you remarked getting closer, to his computer to see what he was doing better.

‘Mhmm, it just got released’ the boy exclaimed enthusiastically.

‘Where did you get the money to buy it?’ you questioned him, knowing very well he wasn’t one to keep money for too long, especially whit the amount of food which he usually eat and your parents wouldn’t buy it for him so close to exams.

‘I save up some money for it’

‘OK, now you’re scarring me. You’re happily studying and now saving money too. Who the hell are you and what have you done with my brother?’ you joked, bringing the cat closer to his face, making hissing noises at him.

‘What time is it?’ he changed the subject, neglecting to get in your game.

You scan the room in search for the clock on his bedside table ‘almost 3:30’ you answered as you let the cat out of arms and he went to play with one of the rays of light dancing on the floor.

‘No, it’s snack time’ he happily announced ‘could you go and buy me some? I’m all out’ 

‘We just ate’ you frown not believing that he hungry already.

‘Are you going or not?’ he insisted

‘I am busy you know? I have to study’ you protested, crossing your arms.

‘But I thought you were napping not too long ago’ the boy smiled devilishly, and you let out a sigh of defeat, knowing too well that you weren’t in the mood to study.

‘Fine, but whit what imaginary money am I buy them with?’

‘No threat’ your brother stopped the game and got his wallet, trying to hide the rather big stack of cash in it. You couldn’t help but get suspicious over the amount; you had to ask where he got it.  
‘Where did you got all that money from did you rob a bank or something’ at this point you were half joking, but you wanted answers and your brother know he wasn’t going to get out of this one so easily. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

‘Fine, if you must know, I am doing … someone a favour. He paid me in return’ he finished what he had to say and you couldn’t help but became worried over the vague words.

‘You’re not getting yourself into something stupid, are you?’ you stopped when your brother got up from his char and put his hands on your shoulders.

‘It’s not something illegal, or dangerous I can guarantee. But I am putting something very precious on the line’ you opened your mouth to say something; however he interrupted you before you could ‘yet if he dares to step out of line, I will break his neck personally, no matter what excuses he will try to come up with’ he spoke slowly looking into your eyes, to reassure you he meant those last words. ‘Trust me’ he whispers tightening the grip on your shoulders. You couldn’t help but nod, your head filled with so many questions, yet you knew the conversation was over.

He let go of you turning back to get his wallet. You stare at him as he did so, biting your lips even more worried than before. The boy took out the money again, counted it, then lifting them in your direction to take it.

‘Here’ he tried to sound happy, but his voice still rather hoarse. ‘And umh, stop by that café you always talk about… and get yourself a milkshake or something’ you didn’t move though, you stared at him hoping for a better explanation, except your brother wasn’t going to give you one. He turned you around and pushed you towards his door. ‘Now go and buy me one too, would you, before I regret it’ he orders as he closed the door behind you. 

Finding yourself alone in the hallway you couldn’t help but sigh as you turned to look back at he’s closed door. The only thing that you could do now, seeing as he wasn’t going to talk to you, was to have faith in him. 

As you got out of your apartment building you could feel the cold air hit your face. You took a deep breath letting all the air possible in your lungs, trying to forget all the weird ideas which kept popping in your head. You started walking towards the shop, your hands deep into your pockets, attempting to keep them out of the cold as much as possible. There were few people on the street, walking fast, trying to get to a warmer place as fast as possible. Temperature was doping slowly with each passing day, though no snow as of yet.

Getting in the small supermarket at the corner of your street was a blessing, even though you just waked a few meters, your face became cold as ice to the touch. Now you wished you had your gloves with you, for a little more heat source. You kept the jacket on as you got a few different snakes off the shelves, even though you realized half way that your brother didn’t tell you what to get, you knew that he would eat anything. Waiting in line to check out, you weren’t thrilled to be getting out again, and even less when you were about to do so. 

When you finally were on the street again it seemed to be colder than before. With clattering teeth out took a different path back home, heading towards the café. As soon as you got in front of it you didn’t look twice before opening the door and getting in. The door let out its usual happy chinks from the little bell above the door, as you walked in. The inside was packet full with people and you could understand why, it was a lot hotter here then the supermarket, making you glad that you stopped. Looking at the menu, you decided against buying milkshakes, right now you didn’t needed any ice cream, but something to give you life again, some hot chocolate would be a better idea. Placing yourself in the long line of customers, you took of your jacket, knowing you might wait a while. Searching you pockets you realized you didn’t have your phone with you, and throw an insult or two for forgetting it.

You were now looking at the paintings on the walls, distracting yourself as much as possible until it was your turn to order.

‘Long way until the counter, it will be quite the wait’ you heard a man’s voice coming from behind you, though oddly familiar you decide to ignore it, in case the man wasn’t talking to you and making a fool of yourself by answering. You gazed at your feet as you moved from one foot to the other, until you felt hot air being blown into your ear. From the shock you stumble out of the queue, almost hitting the wall next to you making a weird sound in the process. Placing both your hands over your ear, blinking rather fast you turn your head to try and comprehend what just happened. Loki was standing right where you were before, his head titled showing his usual devilish smile. You weren’t surprised that he was the one who blew in your ear; you were more dumbfounded as to what he was doing here. 

‘Why did you do that?’ you hissed at him, trying to regain your composure, seeing as a lot of people were staring in your direction, wandering what was all the fuss about. You got back into your place in line, still feeling the discomfort in your ear. 

‘You didn’t answer when I talked to you’ Loki shrugged innocently, his smile never fading. 

‘You could have just taped my shoulder, like a normal person’ you informed him, crossing your arms still feeling the discomfort in your ear.

‘No one remembers a tap on the shoulder’ he quickly answered walking closer so he could be right next to you. 

You were staring at your hands as you played with them, doing anything in your power not to look in his direction. Though you couldn’t help yourself, and took a peak or two behind your eyelashes at him. Loki was not paying you any attention ether; he was looking quite concentrated about something at the front of the line. Curious you try to see at what could possibly get his full attention. At the front of the line there were two baristas, trying their best to keep everyone moving as fast as possible and you couldn’t deny that one of them was rather beautiful. Your stomach started turning and you formed fists with your hands, squeezing your jacket in the proces.  
‘What are you doing here anyway?’ you hissed between your teeth, and even you couldn’t believe how venomous that sentence came out of you. You heard Loki sigh before responding. You refused look at him.

‘I was taking a walk, and I found this little place. In the end I decided to come in for a cup of coffee. And imagine my surprise when I saw you enter through the door. I had to say hello, it would be rude not too’ Loki bented over so he could be at the same eye level as you ‘After all it seemed like the only way talked to you since you stared avoiding me’ he ended his emerald green eyes somehow managing to get you to turn and face him. You gulped, but it stayed in your throat, your heard beating faster and you found yourself unable to take your eyes away from his. ‘And I have been behaving a lot better since our talk, that day’ he got closer to your face, and you couldn’t help but take a step back. You knew what he was talking about. It was true you were avoiding him. Even since that talk you shared on the bench two weeks ago, he indeed stopped with the name calling, and you haven’t gotten into trouble anymore because of him. Yet his actions were different, calculated making it was difficult to keep yourself calm as if you were under a vipers spell. And you also knew Loki knew and he enjoyed it. This was all a game to him.

‘I wasn’t avoiding you’ you stuttered attempting to avoid his eyes ‘I became busy with studying. You know exams are coming and stuff’

‘Yes, I did hear that you were having quite the calamity whit that’ he said calmly, straightening his back.

‘How did you know that?’ you frowned not really believing that he would take the time to find out something about you. Loki grinned, showing his white teeth.

‘You did, just now’ he announced rather satisfied with himself. ‘And you look rather pale too’ he put his arm around you making you tense up as soon as his weight fell on your shoulders. You could sense his face getting closer to yours and you could feel blood rushing to your cheeks as your heart was beating violently. You slowly moved your head towards him knowing you will meet his eyes again, but to your surprise he wasn’t looking at your face, but beyond you. ‘Though eating that junk food won’t help’ he spoke again, and you realized he was actually checking what was in the bag you were carrying in your other hand. You swallowed, disappointed.

‘I needed a breather to clear my head off, so my brother took the opportunity to give me an errand’ you answered plainly as possible. It wasn’t exactly the truth but it was good enough. You didn’t feel like talking anymore, ignoring the fact that he still had his arm around you.

‘Are you having that much trouble?’ Loki seemed to be in a talkative mood, striving to get something out of you and you weren’t in the mood anymore to challenge him.  
‘It’s a pain’ you said bluntly, staring at your feet. Silence fell between the two of you, though around you people were talking loudly, and the sound of clinging cups could be heard from every direction.

‘Why not ask for help? Like your brother for example’ Loki spoke seeing as you had nothing else to add.

‘No go. I am better off alone’ you were trying Loki’s patience, but it seemed he wasn’t done just yet.

‘What about that boy who you keep hanging out with? He seems smart and more than glad to help you I am sure’ the question caught you off guard and you blink a few times trying to process what he just said.

‘You mean Peter’ you said unsure of your own answer, though you couldn’t think of anyone else at the moment. You turned your head in his direction to make sure you were on the same page ‘Tall, slim, light brown hair?’ as you described him Loki nodded his head. You let out an “oh” not even considering to ask Peter for help. However you shook your head ‘He’s no good ether. I am convinced he would gladly help me, however we have different classes, I can’t take away his study time just so he could help me’

‘Why not? I am sure you would be making him a big favour, after all he does have a crush on you’ Loki got once again close to your face, but this time he was looking right into your eyes making your heart skip a beat. You could hear your breath as you became unsettled again.

‘Impossible’ you stuttered trying to keep your breathing in check.

‘And how would you know? You could never know’ Loki smiled brightly, making your heard beat even faster. You squeeze your jacket into your hands.

‘There are two problems to your theory’ you mumbled a little ‘One Peter has a girlfriend, Gwen. And two I am the one that runs to them not the other way around’ you let out a few breaths before quickly adding ‘Not that I want to get in between them, but because I consider them my best friends. I know me butting in their time together it’s annoying, though they would never admit to it. I try to stay away as much as possible. I am happy for them, believe me. But I do feel rather lonely since they started going out together’ you never said that to anyone up until now, yet no one asked about it ether. However you felt the need to add the last part, even though you couldn’t understand what pushed you to say it. Loki seemed satisfied with the answer, as he got back to his original position with an ‘I see’ 

You lowered you gaze cursing slightly as the sly devil managed to get you nervous once again. Your hands were sweating and stared playing with the rim of your jacket. You could only hear the beating of your heart booming loudly into your ears making every other sound disappear completely. Lost into your own thoughts you woke up with a hand on your chin lifting it upwards.

‘Are you listening?’ Loki asked you ‘What are you going to order?’ You blinked; just now realizing you were at the front of the line. The girl at the counter looked tired, and a wanted her shift to end already. 

‘Two hot chocolates, to go, please.’ you stuttered in a panic. After the girl left to get your chocolates, you looked back at the line of people that had gathered behind you. It seemed that it won’t be an easy job for the baristas today. When your order came you struggled a little getting out the money you had in your pocket, making you even clumsier as you tried to hurry. But Loki was faster than you. He took out his wallet and paid, the girl took the money without questioning, placing them in the register. Loki took the cups and handing them to you, you instinctively took them from him as he put his arm once again around you dragging you out of the queue. It happened so fast you couldn’t even realize what just happened until you got to a table. 

‘Why did you pay for me?’ you questioned as Loki let go of you to sit down on one of the chairs. 

‘I couldn’t let you pay, now could I? It wouldn’t be polite. Now sit I have a proposition for you’ He pointed at the chair in front of him, inviting you to sit. You stared at it for a few moments not sure if you should or not, because you couldn’t really know what he was scheming now. With a sharp move you sat down, convincing yourself that it didn’t hurt to at least listen to what he had so say.  
‘I am listening’ you mumbled and Loki’s usual grin spreed down him face, making you gulp.

‘What I am proposing is, as you are having so much trouble, how about I became your tutor’ he spoke calmly and your mouth fell open slightly not believing what you were hearing. Loki simply gazed at you waiting for the information to settle in. 

‘Why would you help me? What do you get out of it?’ you were getting suspicious as you couldn’t explain as to why he would ask you that. 

‘Smarter then you look I see’ Loki said sarcastically, making you frown. This conversation didn’t seem to go anywhere pleasant. “Well if I help you, you will own me a favour. Does it sound fair enough?’   
‘Wait, wait what kind of favour, I don’t what to do something dangerous, or illegal, or…’you stop for a moment to recollect your thoughts.

‘Well then that wouldn’t be fun now would it’ but his smirks drops a little when you trough him a ruthless glare, letting out a sigh. ‘It won’t be something big or dangerous; you have my word’ his smirk coming back again ‘it’s something you will most definitely be able to do’. 

‘I don’t know’ you mumbled, attempting to guess what plans he may prepare for you. 

‘You don’t have to give me an answer right now. I’ll let you think this through’ he took out a pocket book and wrote something in it. ‘When you have your answer’ he said as he ripped the page and pace it in front of you ‘Call me.’ You took the paper and stared at the number written on it, before you gaze rose in Loki’s direction. He was already on his feet, his usual trench coat on his arm.

‘I would hurry if I were you though. Exams are going to be here sooner than you think’ he moved so he could be close to your face again. ‘I’ll wait for your call’ he said it in a soft whisper into your ear, which sent electric shocks down your spine. You could see his smile grow, from the corner of your eye as he turned on his heals heading towards the exit. You were left alone in that busy café, not sure what to do, having more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead (｡´∀｀)ﾉ. Exams took all of my free time. (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ  
> This chapter is what started it all, last year around the same time, since then it got a lot of chances but the premise is sort of the same. Here is where the shit storm is about to happen. Please enjoy ~(⁰▿⁰)~


	8. Chapter 8

You were sitting in your bed staring at the piece of paper in your hands, that’s all you’ve been doing ever since you got home. Once again you put it down next to you, making sure to place it with the number facing down. Yet it was in vain, you have done this 3 times already and each time you found yourself picking it up and stare at it again. You hug your legs trying to clear your mind of all the questions that run in your head one after another.

‘Do I really need his help?’ you spoke to the empty room, hoping that hearing your own voice would help your thoughts stay clearer. Now that you had your first question out you looked at the pile of books and papers on your desk, which you haven’t touched since you came back hours ago. ‘I can get through those on my own… but it might be easier to have someone study with me’ you sigh, knowing very well that on your own you would to a lot of slacking off.

‘Is there anyone else that I can ask for help?’ you spoke again making your room slightly echo. It took longer this time to answer the question. Peter and Gwen are a no go since they have the tendency to go into their own little world comparing notes and schematics that went way over your head, making you feel out of place. Your brother is a bigger slacker then you are and would end up making you get really lazy too. Studying was never his thing to begin with. The last one remaining that might be willing to study with you is Thor, but he is far better in sports then he is in school and it might also be weird to ask him to help you. 

You groan as you realize Loki is the most eligible to gets the point for this one. ‘But why would he help me?’ you asked yourself the most difficult question of them all. For this you have to think like him, but most of the time you had no idea what is going on in his head. Except that one time you managed to have a decent conversation with him for a few minutes, you never really sat down and had a chat. Loki would always pick on you making you angry, ending up in a fight.

You crossed your legs and place your fingers on your mouth, trying to think of possible scenarios his mischievous mind could conjure up. ‘Would he go to all of that trouble to make me fail my exams?’ you run your fingers through your hair ‘No, it doesn’t make sense. He wouldn’t waste his time just to see me fail, and even if he did I am not that big of an idiot not to catch on’ you frowned your eye brows, thinking for another minute and you finally spoke again slowly ‘I can’t seem to find a plausible reason, except that he wants something form me. And this is where the favor comes in.’ you untangled your legs and got up, picking up the cup of hot chocolate you bought earlier and haven’t touched since you got home. You took a sip and shivered as the now cold liquid went down your throat.

When the initial shock went throw, you place the cup on the radiator hoping it might warm it up a little, trying to remember how did you got home and how long you’ve been in this trance like state. Looking out the window you could see the street lights shining in the dark trees as they moved in the icy wind. Your eyes moved to the object of all your struggles, the piece of paper lying on the bed where you last placed it. Taking it in your hand, you looked at the paper, which had a rough of a day as you had, crumbled up so many times the corners started to give up and some of the numbers were fading from all the times you opened, closed and threw it only to pick it back up. Not that it was a problem; you already knew Loki’s number by heart, after reading it so many times. Right now it served as a link between you and the decision you had to make. 

‘What does he want?’ you said between your teeth, frowning at the innocent object in your hand. ‘Money? Noo, he is already rich, why would he need mine’ you started pacing ‘I don’t really have anything he might want that he can’t get himself. I don’t have any skills that might interest him in any way’ you started walking faster as you spin around your room a few times ‘And I am not popular, he is far more popular than me, especially with girls’ images of him and different girls you caught talking too flashed before your eyes as you made fists with your hands crushing the small paper between your fingers. ‘And the two of us in the same space alone, would end up into more arguing’ you suddenly stop in the middle of the room ‘then I have decided I won’t take his offer’.

You cross your arms, smiling for finally ending this debate, with shouldn’t have lasted this long in the first place. Yet you found yourself still standing in one spot, nervously tapping your foot and you could feel a slight pain in your stomach. It took a few moments but you spoke again ‘you know what? no, I will take his offer, if not I will never find out what he wants. I can take him, if he wants to play I’ll play and if I can’t stand it, I’ll just back out. It’s not like he said I couldn’t. Because if I don’t, I might never get it out of him and it will bug me for who knows how long. Yeah. It’s not like I have anything to lose’ you convinced yourself to do it. You unfold the poor paper and sat down taking your phone in your hand and started typing down the number. You gulped as you find your fingers trembling, making it difficult to press the right buttons. With a yelp, your phone drops from your hand on to the floor as a knock is heard from your door. Your first instinct was to shove the number into your pocket as the door flew open.

‘Have you gone deaf? It’s time for dinner’ your brother entered, looking rather tired ‘what happened to you? Did a hurricane came through here or something?’ he laughed and you got up to look in the mirror to see that indeed your hair looked awful from all the times you ran your hand through it.

‘Stress’ you sigh as you tried to make it look a little better. 

‘Are you ok?’ he asked and you spun around giving him a big smile. 

‘I am fine. Never better, well I could be better, but live for the present, right?’ you tried to speak calmly, but it didn’t really work as you were talking fast and slightly stumbling over your own words. 

‘I see’ he didn’t really bought your act and you knew it. Your heart started beating fast. ‘Why is your phone on the floor?’ he proceeded to ask pointing at the object sitting face down on the floor.

‘I… dropped it’ you really didn’t have a better explanation to give and you quickly went and picked it up placing it on your desk.

‘Are you sure your fine?’ your brother tried again and you could sense the worry in his voice. ‘I am here if you need me’

‘I know’ you said happily. You walk to him and grab him by his arm ‘Let’s go eat, I’m starving.’ You know perfectly well that your brother won’t let this matter go that easily, but you have to keep this a secret. Your brother never really liked Loki to begin with, but he never trusted the guy since that incident on the first day of school. Not only that, but him being best friends with Thor, didn’t make things better. If it was one thing you knew for sure about Loki, it would be that he didn’t really see eye to eye with his brother. So if you wanted this whole arrangement to remain civilized, you had to keep Thor out of this. 

However for now that wasn’t the main problem, since you found yourself into a new one when you realized you had no idea what to say to Loki when you called him. You were deep in thought all throughout dinner, not really listening to the conversation that was going on at the table. No one seemed to notice though, or maybe you didn’t, as you were constructing plausible responses to what he may ask you. Eating fast, you were the first one to get up from the table and with a quick move you found yourself back into your room. 

Closing the door behind you, your steps leaded you towards the last place you left your phone. As you grabbed it, you could feel your whole body trembling and your heart started to beat fast in your chest. Unlocking the screen, it opened flashing the half written number waiting to be finished. Taking a deep breath, you continue typing the rest. When the time came to write down his name, you stopped yourself right before entering it, a deviant smile appearing on your face. You tapped your finger on your chin a few times as you tried to come up with a perfect nickname which would fit him far better. After a few tries you finally stopped and decided against it, for the thought that Loki was devilish enough to take your phone to look through it and if he saw that it would be very bad. However now it was the time of truth and you started to feel very nervous making your palms start to sweat. You hold your breath and with a trebling finger pressed the call button. You close your eyes and place the phone to your ear, letting the air out of your lungs. After a few moments you frowned as you didn’t hear any sound coming from the other line. With a quick move you looked at your phone screen, hoping it might not have broken, by some maleficent god like force, to realize you accidently pressed the text messaging button by mistake. You hit your forehead with your palm, as you realize that sending him a message would be far easier.

You start typing the first few words “hi, it’s me” followed by your name, and then you stop. Staring at it, you realized that Loki might not know your real name since all he calls you is “kitten”. You can feel an empty void creating in your stomach. Angrily you erase your name and continue the message “I thought about what you said today at the café, and I have decided to take your offer”. After you hit send you place your phone on the table and let yourself fall on the bed. Pressing your hand on your chest, you could feel your heart beating very hard. The deed was done; there was no turning back now. Closing your eyes, you took a few deep breaths to calm yourself. Yet the calm in your heart didn’t last for long as you leap off the bed as soon as your phone made a sound. You stared at it, afraid of what Loki might have sent you. Maybe since you didn’t sign the text he didn’t knew from who it was after all. Gulping you raised a trebling hand grabbing the phone. 

‘It can’t be from Loki, it came back to fast. It must be from Gwen’ you talked yourself into pressing the colorful icon on your screen. As it opened, your eyes went straight to the sender’s name, and you saw the letters “Loki” was spread at the top on the screen. Your eyes moved to the message he send, to see it wasn’t that long. It read “I am glad to hear that, Kitten. If you are free tomorrow, we’ll meet at 10 at the café near the school.” You nervously swallow, as you quickly type “yes, I am free. See you there” and sent it to him. Once again you let yourself fall on the bed, curling into a ball. No new messages came through after that. 

…………………………………….

The next day you were up at the crack of dawn, needless to say you didn’t sleep that much. Screaming into your head to go to sleep didn’t work, as you tossed and turned all night. After giving up and finally getting out of bed you realized you had the worst headache in a long time. Crawling into the kitchen, you fix yourself some breakfast afterwards dragging your feet to the couch in the living room, turning on the TV. Making yourself more comfortable, it didn’t took long and your eyes closed shut. 

A rustling sound got to your ears and your eyes flew opened, finding yourself covered with a blanket and your cat sleeping comfortably next to you. Looking around confused, you saw your mom walking in the room with a basket of dirty laundry. 

‘Mom?’ you asked, slowly getting up from the warmth of the blanket. Your mom seeing as you were getting up smiled brightly at you.

‘Good morning, found you sleeping here this morning. I do hope that you didn’t sleep here all night. You could catch a serious cold if you’re not careful’ 

‘No, I got here this morning. Didn’t sleep all night’ you said lying back down, as you didn’t want to do nothing more, but to slip back into sleeps the sweet embrace ‘what time is it?’ you asked, covering yourself back with the blanket.

‘Almost 9:20’ your mother answered, and all your drowsiness went away. You jumped off the couch, almost falling over as you got tangled in the blanket, running towards your room. Opening your dresser you start throwing clothes around desperately trying to find something suitable to wear.

‘Where’s the fire?’ you heard your mom’s voice coming from the door, you knew she followed after you.

‘I am meeting with … Gwen at 10, and I’m going to be late’ you took some clothes and ran to the bath room, to get ready.

‘If you call her, I am sure she will understand’ your mom tried to calm you a little.

‘She might already be on the way. I can’t let her wait too long, it’s freezing outside’ you explained, before frenetically started brushing your teeth. 

 

You run outside in a mad rush, cold air hitting your face making you shiver and your teeth chatter, but you didn’t let that stop you, no matter how much you not wanted be out in this weather. Ignoring the icy stings hitting your face you run as fast as your feet could take you. Getting to a red light, you stop and rested your hands on your sides gasping heavily for air. The thick clothes you were wearying made it difficult to run in them. Nervously you moved from one foot to the other praying to the light to go green and when it did you wished it would had last longer so you could catch your breath. 

Finally getting to the café you were patting uncontrollably. You let yourself lean on a wall, sweat dripping off your forehead, you tried to take deep breaths, but it only ended up in you starting to cough on air. Holding your hand over your mouth attempting to contain the cough, with slightly teary eyes you looked around you. There were a few people on the street, but Loki was nowhere in sight. Disappointed, you dig into your pockets after your phone. Switching it open you check the time, to see it was 10:15. *It seems I may have got here first* you thought to yourself hoping that he didn’t leave after seeing that you weren’t there yet. You pressed the caller id button and went to Loki’s number. Gulping you decided it was best to know for sure what was real or not. Your heart was beating hard as you went to press the call button, when a tapping sound came from the window next to you. Startled you tried to look inside, but the attempt was futile since the café had one way glass on all the windows. It didn’t take long and the entrance door to the café swung open and Loki emerged out. He was wearing a simple green shirt with black jeans, at this point you could have guessed what his favorite color was. He took big steps getting next to you in no time. Though he didn’t look angry, you gulped and prepared yourself for what might happen.

‘Good, you finally got here’ a calm voice resonated from him ‘I was just about to call you’ he smiled softly, taking you by surprise. You were expecting something else completely.

‘Yeah…’ you said slowly and uncertain, staring at Loki like he just grew another head ‘sorry I was late, I slept through the alarm’ after finishing that sentence, this time you were prepared to face his wrath. Yet Loki didn’t even flinch.

‘I thought that might be the case’ he responded, his face and body language did not indicate any sign of anger and that made you feel even more uneasy.

‘It won’t happen again, I promise…’ you slightly took a step back, but Loki didn’t have time to notice as you choke on something and start coughing again. Placing a hand over your mouth, you move your body away from him, trying not to make any weird noises. Your throat started to hurt getting more sore with every cough. The bag, where you stuffed a few books in a hurry this morning, started to slip off your shoulder. You tried to put it back in place with your free hand, but a mysterious hand lift it off. Because you were attempting to cough as gently as possible, you could feel tears filling your eyes and some escaping on your cheeks.

‘Let’s go inside and maybe you’ll calm down there’ you could hear Loki speaking in a soft voice near your ear as a hand made its way on your shoulders, guiding you towards the café’s entrance. Without protest you let yourself be moved towards the door and you could hear the happy jingles of the bell above the door fill the air. 

The moment you walked through the door, it felt like you just walked into a different world and you welcomed the warmth as it wrapped itself around your body, the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled your lungs. Wiping the tears from your eyes you could see that there weren’t many people inside. The barista was eyeing you, rather bored, going back to the phone in her hands seeing you walking pass the counter. Loki guided you to a table near one of the windows where he claimed it. He slides his hand away from your back, walking across the table to take the chair opposite of you, pulling your chair in the proses. You sat down, letting out a last cough, not letting Loki out of your sight. He was acting normal and that was not sitting right with you. He was up to something and you knew it. 

You stood there as Loki placed your bag on the table, pushing it slightly towards you. You didn’t move an inch, so he made a gesture for you to open it taking out what you brought with you. Noticing the signal, you wake up from your shock grabbing it, pulling hard on the zipper, but this made the zipper get stuck. You struggle almost breaking it off and for a moment you wish it did, but regretted it the next as you still like the bag and did not wanted to ruin it just yet. Taking a deep breath, finally managing to get the zipper unstuck and this time being more careful you open it. Taking out all of the books inside, you pile them neatly one on top of the other. While you did so you peeked at Loki, expecting him to comment on what just happened and call you an idiot as always. However he was just staring calmly at you, making you wish he did as you cursed yourself over your clumsiness. 

‘Are you still cold?’ Loki finally spoke after moments of silence, his voice echoing around you, getting your full attention. You were confused by his words, until you realized that you were actually very hot and finally understood why. You were still wearing your winter jacket, hat and scarf. With an awkward giggle you start taking them off. You could see Loki smile from the corner of your eye. Closing your eyes for a second, you calmed yourself down, letting out some of the air trapped in your lungs.

‘So where do we begin?’ You asked, lifting your chin up with a smile. Loki tapped with his finger a few times on the table, thinking of an answer. It didn’t last long and he parted his lips with an answer.

‘I think it would be best to start with the subjects you have the most difficulty with and go from there’ he let himself fall back on the chair, waiting for you to make the next move and without hesitation you take out one of the books from the pile. Before giving it to Loki you glimpse at it, and the mere cover made you cringe. You place it on the table, in front of Loki and proceed to rest your chin in your hand. Now the “fun” was about to start. 

‘Give me a minute, to look through it first’ Loki said picking the book up and started to flip through the pages.

The café was quiet; you guessed not many people wanted to get out on this cold day just to sit at a table, when they can do that at home without all the hustle. Staring outside the window next to you, you watched as people and cars passed by on the street. The atmosphere had a very calming effect over you, as your eyes started to slightly close. You almost started to drift into sleep ville, but you caught yourself and straighten yourself upwards. However the warm atmosphere of the café made your eyes fall again, making it really hard to keep your eyes open. Then suddenly your stomach growled really loudly taking away all of the drowsiness you had. You could feel your face getting hotter, and making you want to disappear right then and there, because your stomach decided it was the best time to start a grand concert. Peeking at Loki from under your eye lashes, you could see he wasn’t paying attention to you; he was still busy looking through the book. You concluded he might not have heard, but for how long will that last, he was bound to hear at some point. You decided that the best thing to do was to excuse yourself and buy something at the counter. You parted your lips to speak, however you were interrupted as Loki flipped the book pushing it forward towards you, showing you one of the pages.

‘Do you know how to solve these?’ he asked and without hesitation you looked over the page. Biting your lips you realize that most of them you didn’t know how.

‘Some of them’ you responded slowly, you decided it was the best answer instead of “I don’t know what most of these even mean, let alone solve them”.

‘See if you can do this one, is rather simple’ he pointed one out in particular ‘If you’ll excuse me, I will be just a minute’ Loki got up and left you alone. You gulped, staring at what Loki just told you to do. You let out a sigh running your fingers through your hair. This couldn’t be easy; it just doesn’t make any sense. But none the less you pick up your pen and start tapping it on the paper, for a miracle and it seemed that it happen. For some reason your eyes moved on their own at the top of the opposite page to see something written there. Realizing it was not your handwriting you pick up the book and brought it closer to inspect what it was. The writing was small, but very beautiful, written lightly with a pencil to not make any marks. 

‘When did he write these?’ you mumbled to yourself, seeing but not believing the notes written down on the page. Reading it again your eyes grew big at the sudden realization, moving from what you were supposed to solve and the notes ‘oh my…’ the words got out of your mouth on their own ‘it can’t be this easy… can it?’ you couldn’t believe that you might actually understand this devil like subject. You start writing down and you had a good feeling that you might actually solve this.

Putting on the finishing touches, you look at it in disbelieve almost sure that you might have gotten the right answer.

‘Have you finished?’ a voice coming across from you startled you, making you jump in surprise. Looking up to the chair in front of you, you realized that Loki came back without you noticing. You nodded slowly ‘let me see’ he said and you turn your binder in his direction. Anxiously, you waited as he looked over what you wrote. It didn’t take long and you jumped again as a figure made its way passed you. Glancing up you could see it was the barista holding in her hand a tray. Without a word she placed on the table a plate of croissants and two cups, a latte with intricate design on top, which was placed in front of you; and the other as some kind of tea, you gathered.

‘Thank you’ Loki answered without looking up from what he was doing.

‘Please enjoy’ the barista said before leaving your table. You waited a few moments so the girl would have some distance before you spoke. 

‘What’s all of this?’ you couldn’t believe your eyes, before suddenly realizing that he might have heard your stomach growl. You let your head fall, when Loki lifted his.

‘We can’t just stay here for so many hours and not buy anything. They might kick us out at some point’ Loki answered calmly like it was the most obvious answer, and it was. You nodded, understanding that the owners couldn’t just let people dilly dally around for no reason, it was bad for business. ‘You should eat some’ Loki pointed towards the croissants ‘I heard they are very good’.

You swallowed, as you looked towards the perfect batch of croissants, your hunger growing from the delicious smell, flowing in the air. Biting your lower lip you go and grad one of them. The moment you touch it you could feel it was still warm and fluffy just like a cloud. It may have been your empty stomachs fault, but when you took a bite, it felt like it was the most delicious croissant that you have ever eaten until then. You couldn’t help yourself and made a sound of delight at such a magnificent taste.

‘Are they that delicious?’ Loki chuckled and you almost choked on the bite. You place a hand over your mouth trying not to embarrass yourself any more then you already have. 

‘They are very good’ you said back with a smile ‘who recommended then to you?’ you asked preparing to take another bite. 

‘A girl dragged me here once, saying they have the best pastry around’ he answered, picking up the book on the table and look through it. You on the other hand hearing what he said, you unintentionally took a bigger bite then you first intended. You found yourself with a mouth full of pastry that suddenly didn’t taste as good as before. ‘I didn’t taste any of them though, but she seemed very excited while eating them’ Loki added, but it didn’t change the sand like texture that seemed too had formed in your mouth. It felt hard to swallow even the tiniest bit of it. Taking a sip of the latte you force it down your throat.

‘You should, they’re really good’ you smiled bitterly, regretting ever asking. Of course it was a girl, who else it could be. You felt the sudden need to punch someone.

‘I don’t usually eat in the mornings’ he was preoccupied with the book in front of him, taking notes on some paper. However your anger only grew for some reason.

‘Oh, but I insist you should try some’ you were trying very hard not to yell, yet your words came out very demanding. Ripping a piece out of the croissant you still had left in your hand and reached towards him, for him to take it. ‘It’s very good’. Loki put the pen down and stared into your eyes, making you feel a shiver run down your whole body. Even you couldn’t understand why you were acting the way you were, after all what was there to accomplish by making him try the croissants. However you didn’t back down, and did not move a muscle.

Loki moved forward, going for the pastry in your hand, but instead of taking it he grabbed your hand, pulling it closer to his lips. Your eyes got twice as big when he bit off the flaky croissant out of your hand. The moment he let go of your hand you retreat it like it just touched something extremely hot  
‘It’s not bad, but I know a place back in London, were they are far better. If we have the chance I should take you there, you’ll love it’ Loki talked ignoring the surprised face you had on as you stared at him like he grew yet another head.

‘Yeah, sure’ you responded on instinct, because you didn’t hear a word he just said. The moment he licked his lips, gliding his teeth on his lower lip, you felt like your heart might explode. You move your head to stare at the table, feeling your face get warmer by the second. You hugged your hands together, feeling as though the hand he touched just a moment ago was far hotter than the other, electric shocks coming from it up your body. Loki was saying something but you couldn’t hear anything around you, the simple touch left you petrified. 

‘..lte Kitten’ the sound of that word brought you back from the silent world, making everything around you move again. You gaze up at Loki meeting his eyes in the process. This action seemed to catch him of guard, as he tensed up the moment your eyes fell on him.

‘Sorry, did you say something?’ you apologized, and you could see Loki relax, though his eyebrows went into a slight frown.

‘No, nothing important’ he straighten himself up, placing the book back in front of you ‘the one you just finished was correct, but I think that we should do a few more to be sure you understood them’ Loki avoided your question, and you felt your stomach turn from guilt.

‘Are you sure? I have the feeling I might have missed something important’ Loki looked at you surprised, but ended smiling in the end.

‘It was nothing. I was just talking to myself’ 

‘But…’ you were ready to insist, however before you could do that Loki placed his finger on your lips to stop you from talking.

‘Shhhh, I promise you it was nothing. There is no need to worry so much’ and with a gentile move he took his hand from your lips making you flinch when that hand went and put a strand of your hair back in its place. You felt a shiver went down your whole body, the moment he touched your skin. Loki was looking at you with a warm smile, drawing you in, and you never thought he was capable of making such an adorable face. The next thing you knew, you woke up with the tip of your nose being pinched, as Loki got hold of it ‘I knew you would be trouble since the moment I laid eyes on you. ‘

‘If you thought that, then why are you helping me right now?’ you said escaping his hand. Loki didn’t answer right away he stared at you smiling for a second, before his lips parted for the response.

‘I wonder why?’ were the few words that he spoke and did not clarify anything, instead it make you wander even more what was going on in that head of his. Loki leaned towards you tapping on the book with his finger to get your attention. ‘We’ll concentrate on this one next’ you stare at the almost impossible question that almost made your head spin. ‘It’s the same as the last one, but here you concentrate on this part first’ Loki was explaining, but to you this one seemed far more difficult than the last one. You peaked up at him as telling you all of these, but something caught your attention from the corner of your eye. Your eyes moved on their own to the familiar blond figure across the street. Thor was talking on his phone with his usual bright smile on his face, it seemed like he was having a pleasant conversation. You stared at him walking, and for the first time in a while you hoped he wouldn’t come to the café.

Loki cleared his throat and you turn your gaze to find an irritated Loki staring back at you.

‘Do I bore you?’ he asked and you could feel your cheeks going red with embarrassment.

‘I am so sorry, it won’t happen again, I promise’ you apologized, feeling very guilty for getting distracted when he was trying to help you. 

‘Just do what I told you’ he said sounding very upset, and you couldn’t blame him. You gulped looking at the question, you picked up your pen ready to write, but you didn’t know how to solve it. You cursed yourself for not listening and now you found yourself unable to even start it. You started tapping the pen nervously on the table, as you reread the question and the last one, over and over again hoping an idea would come to you.

You lifted your head up hearing the chair being dragged on the floor, to see Loki getting up, making your heart fall to the ground. You knew you might had managed to angry him bad enough that he was now going to take his stuff and leave, but you were in for a surprise when he instead took his chair and place it next to yours.

‘If you don’t understand, tell me, that’s why I am here, you know?’ Loki grabbed the book, dragging it so that it would be in the middle. ‘Let’s see. This part right here’ he spoke and you leaned in closer to see what he was showing you ‘You have to concentrate on it first, then you do the rest’ Loki started explaining once again, and you were making great efforts to pay as much attention as possible. However you found that him being next to you was making it far more difficult to concentrate than when he was on the other side of the table. Your heart was beating faster than ever, and the light fragrance coming from him made you feel dizzy, though it seemed slightly familiar, but you couldn’t remember from where. Your left arm felt hot even though there was a small space between the two of you and never once touched since he was sitting next to you. 

With time you got even more nervous, making the palms of your hands sweat and because of it you made more and more mistakes, yet Loki didn’t get angry, or call you names, he was calmly talking, making the incident from earlier seem like it never even happened. This was the first time since the two of you have been in the same space, were you wished that the moment together would last longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's here, it's here  
> Doesn't anybody want to give a cheer?
> 
> Sorry for the wait, life just got very busy. Hopefully the next chapter won’t take this long to write


	9. Chapter 9

The sun had shined over the city over the last few days, and the cold wind that lingered for so long seemed like a distant memory. You were in your room getting ready to meet Loki for your private tutoring session, a smile plastered on your face at the mere thought of it. If someone saw the two of you now, they wouldn’t even believe that there might have been a time when the two of you didn’t get along.

While stuffing books and papers into your bag, your eyes lingered to the window, to be greeted by a few clouds slowly starting to cover the sky. A sigh left your lips as you hoped they will move on. The jingle announcing the weather forecast echoed down the hallway from the living room television, up to your room and immediately caught your attention. You were listening to the weatherman introduced himself and you tried to do everything as quietly as possible to hear what the day could be like. Your heart stopped when the sound of footsteps could be heard near your bedroom door. Even though your back was turned, you could have guessed who it might be standing there.

‘Are you having your tutoring lessons day too?’ your brothers voice, seemed to echo around your dead quiet room, making you gulp hearing him. You haven’t told him or anyone else, who you were really meeting and for some reason it seemed like he didn’t fully believe your story of having Gwen as your tutor. Even though you pleaded Gwen to tell him that indeed she was the one you were meeting, and you had to use a lot of dirty tricks not to tell her who ether, he still seemed unconvinced.

‘Yes, the exams are right around the corner I need to be prepared’ you answered trying to not to seem too stiff as you made yourself look busy, praying he was done with today’s line of questions. In the last few weeks you had been seeing each other more and more often, and seeing you leave so many times it didn’t seemed to sit too well with your brother. He wasn’t behaving like himself ether since your talk. You had found him more than once staring into space, a brooding look on his face, contrary to his easy going personality. 

Neither of you said anything else for a minute, only you shifting around the room could be heard. Your brother didn’t move from his spot, he was watching you move around your room and it was starting to get on your nerves. 

‘I’ll take you there’ your brother didn’t ask, he demanded. You stop your endless searching for things you didn’t really need, to stare at him. He had his arms crossed as he leaned on the door frame; his tall figure was intimidating you somehow. Turning to avoid his gaze, you looked at the clock. It was still early to be leaving. You felt like something just got stuck in your throat, in the end you nodded as you had no reason to decline his rather generous offer. 

 

Getting outside, you could see the sky was now overwhelmed with clouds, not one peck of blue or ray of sun could be seen anymore, through the thick layer. You were walking fast towards the car, trying to come up with any excuse to get rid of your brother as soon as you got to your destination. It seemed he was also within his own thoughts, he didn’t mutter any other word since leaving the house.

You sat in the front seat, resting your head on the window, watching the people as you passed them by. And almost in a blink of an eye you were close to the cafe. 

‘Listen, can I ask something of you?’ the awkward atmosphere that lingered around the two of you was broken and your brother’s voice filled the car. You shifted in your seat, turning to him.

‘Sure…’ you answered uneasy, not sure what to expect. 

‘If anything were too happen to you, promise me that you’ll tell me’ his words took you off guard, and for a moment you didn’t know how to respond. 

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ the request not only caught you off guard, you didn’t even know what to make of it. 

‘Hypothetically speaking, if something were to happen would you tell me?’ 

‘Well if I broke a nail, would that be something?’ you joked trying to light up the heavy mood that you both fell in, though you weren’t in a laughing mood ether, but now he was starting to scare you. ‘If I step in gum, or my phone died, should I tell you then too?’

‘Yes, I don’t care’ he exploded, not you cooperating was angering him ‘Just promise me, Ok?’ your mouth fell open, you couldn’t believe his outburst and it fueled your worry even more.

‘You’re scaring me’ this conversation could not go anywhere good at all ‘what is this even about?’

‘Nothing’ he tried to avoid your eyes by letting his forehead hit the steering wheel, but you weren’t done talking. Your mouth was opened but no sounds were coming out, there were so many questions flying through your head not knowing which one to ask first. For some reason your eye fell on the broken glove compartment where your brother untouched wallet lied inertly covert by some wrappers, but could still be seen. And that’s when it dotted on you.

‘Is this about the money you got from your benefactor?’ you turned towards him, a wave of fury flooding your mind. He didn’t answer, the boy just stood there quietly answering without even wanting. You grabbed the wallet from its place, to check that it was filled with money. ‘You took money again?’

‘I didn’t spent it in the first place’ your brother finally said something, but he still kept his face hidden.

‘Then give it back and let this whole thing end’ you tried to come up with an easy solution out.

‘It doesn’t work like that, there’s nothing I can do now. It’s already done’ he let out a sigh, and you were left without words. 

‘Then why this entire “something happens to you” thing is coming from?’ he stood quiet once again ‘did you kill someone or something?’ you exasperate, this whole situation was giving you many weird ideas.

‘What? No’ your brother started laughing, which confused you even more. ‘You watch way too many movies’ 

‘It it’s not that bad, why won’t you tell me’ you pleaded, you were more tired than he was at this point. The boy let out a heavy sigh.

‘Trust me, I am going to be fine, though I can’t say the same about…’ he mumbled the last few words making it almost incomprehensible, turning his head to face way from you, making it difficult to actually trust him. You opened your mouth to protest, but he interrupted you, by suddenly turning to you with a bright smile ‘It’s late, you should go in. Gwen might be waiting’ you stared just for a moment, realizing he wanted this conversation to end and to get rid of you as soon as possible.

‘Augh, you are making me so angry’ you had enough, you were both stubborn, but it was almost equal to impossible to get something out of your brother if he didn’t want to say it. You opened the door and got out, it was useless fighting. You turn sticking your head back into the car ‘Listen here, you better confess soon or I am going to kill you. This is not over’ you close the door with a loud bang, because you knew he hated that. You walked away towards the café, not looking back once. When you were almost half way to the door, your brother let out a sigh, it seemed he was keeping inside of him all this time.

‘If you knew what I did you might actually kill me’ and he dove away, those words never to be heard by you.

 

Going inside the café you were still fuming, you couldn’t believe how much faith he had in you. If it was nothing why make all the fuss? If it was nothing why could something happen to you? What did it have to do with you? You didn’t even know what he did. All these questions were running through your head at incredible speeds, unfortunately you had more questions than answers, so you had only your own ideas to fuel them.

The café was almost empty, though there was a line at the counter, most people exited as soon as they got their coffee. You made you way to the queue, since you needed something to calm your nerves. You massage your forehead as it was in pain from all that frowning, and to think that this morning you got up with a smile. 

You got your hot drink from the barista, who you actually started to know her shifts now that you started to frequent this place, and went to sit down at one of the tables in the farthest corner of the café. Trying not to burn yourself, you took a small sip of your beverage, hoping it might calm you down. You were done thinking about your brother for now, but you couldn’t help but worry.

Slowly spinning in your cup, you listened to the sound of the teaspoon hit the ceramic walls. The small clinging sound that echoed slightly was calming, but your head decided it was the best time to start throbbing. 

The small doorbell jiggled as it announced the arrival of someone new. You looked at your phone to see the time. It was still early, but never the less the new figure made its way to where you were.

‘You’re here early’ Loki announced his presence, his tone actually surprised. And how couldn’t he be since he usually got here earlier then you every time.

‘My brother insisted that he would drive me here’ you let out a sigh, as Loki sat down opposite of you. At the mere sound of your brother you caught him frowning, though it was only just a slight flinch. They never seen eye to eye ever since that incident on the first day, and they have been avoiding each other ever since. 

‘I see’ Loki said calmly, trying to hide his despise for him knowing that it might hurt you if he did. A sigh escaped your lips and Loki noticed the sadness in it. ‘Is there something wrong?’ he asked without even thinking.

‘I just had… an argument with my brother this morning, that’s all’ you smiled trying to hide the pain and worry that were fighting in your heart. However that didn’t fool Loki and to your surprise he asked.

‘What happened?’ he leaned forward, waiting for you to respond. You thought for a second, if you should actually tell him what was has been in your heart for the last few weeks. Biting your lips, you hold your breath as Loki waited patiently. 

‘Even I don’t know what’s happening to be honest. Everything is just speculations on my part’ you let yourself fall in your seat, as another sigh left your lips. 

‘How so?’ Loki seemed to be getting interested in the story now.

‘Well he doesn’t tell me anything, no matter how much I ask’ you started stirring in your cup again. ‘He’s been acting weird lately and this morning he told me I might be in danger’ and this got Loki’s full attention.

‘What kind of danger?’ he said frowning slightly, secretly to you clenching his teeth.

‘Well that’s the thing, I don’t know, he doesn’t tell me. Someone might hit me in the head as I walk on the street and his telling me not to worry’ you trying very hard not to yell, but you were throwing your hands around like a maniac. ‘And then there’s the money he got, that is also suspicious’

‘He is getting paid for something?’ 

‘Yes, he said that he had the money from a “benefactor”’ you air quoted ‘for doing something, and again I don’t know for what, since the only thing he tells me is that he didn’t do anything, but at the same time no one gets money for not doing anything, am I right?’ you were talking fast, barely taking any breaths in between lines. Loki watched you panic and raised a hand to get your attention.

‘Wait, wait’ he said calmly, trying to also calm you down. ‘Take a deep breath and start at the beginning. When did you first found out he had this secret?’ You nodded, taking a moment to compose yourself, and as instructed you took a deep breath.

‘It all started a few weeks ago’ you began speaking calmly, trying not to let your feelings get the best of you. ‘I was in my room trying to study, but I was interrupted by the loud sounds that were coming from my brother’s room, so I went to yell at him to keep it down. When I got there he was playing this new game that just came out’

‘I don’t hear anything that could indicate that he was in any kind of trouble’ Loki interrupted you, but you smile knowing the answer.

‘Well you see that’s the thing. This game just came out, and they are expensive. My brother never has money, he couldn’t had the money to buy it’ you explained, though Loki didn’t seemed convinced by your argument, yet he didn’t say anything more and just listen ‘so I asked him where he got the money, and that’s when he started to cut corners. I asking more questions obviously, but he wouldn’t tell me anything and got rid of me by sending me out to get him a milkshake’ you were now letting the story sink in as Loki had this thoughtful look on his face.

‘What did you do next?’ he asked after a while. It seemed like the story caught his interest, you couldn’t tell if it was because of the mystery or because he might want leverage over your brother.

‘What else could I have done? I went to buy the drinks, though I didn’t get milkshakes.’ you mumbled ‘It was the day that we meet at the café near my house actually’ Loki straighten himself in the chair, crossing his arms. He thought for a moment as you eagerly waited for his response. 

‘Has he been acting strange since?’ he cleared his voice and asked.

‘At the time no, but as time went by I found him more than once brooding and every time I get home he would ask me where I’ve been. He usually doesn’t care that much’ you leaned forward and whispered ‘I also feel like I am being watched’

‘Don’t you think you might be blowing this out of proportion?’ Loki asked calmly, but you couldn’t believe what he just said.

‘Aren’t you finding any of this weird?’ you frown at the man in front of you as anger was taking once again over your body ‘you don’t believe me? Is that it?’

‘Not at all, however your only argument is that he is a little less energetic, which could be the result of exam related stress. He is in his last year it’s not easy’ Loki noticed your anger still raging, so he calmly continued talking ‘Does he come home later than usual? Is he skipping some activities he would usually never miss? Does he come home with bruises or bleeding?’ asking you these questions made it seem like indeed he was right in assuming that you were indeed taking everything out of proportion.

‘Not more than usual, he is a football player he does get hit a lot’ you got a little depressed that you might had indeed made too many assumptions on your own, when it came to you ‘but that still doesn’t explain the money’ 

‘I am not saying he didn’t do anything to get that money, but if he says it’s nothing it might be indeed nothing. You both have the tendency to exaggerate. Things don’t need to be that complicated. I don’t think he joined a gang as he is still continuing his usual schedule and everything else seems like stress to me’ after listening to his words you felt like an idiot for arguing with your brother and maybe adding to that stress lode. And this morning too, it might be just him being worrying for you not to get in the same state as him. You felt tired, maybe you should have told someone sooner and all of this arguing could have been avoided. ‘You must be tired, let’s call it a day’ you looked at Loki, he seemed worried, and now you were feeling even worse for dragging him into this.

‘Mm ah no… no’ you composed yourself ‘I need to get my mind off of this things and what is better at numbing you brain then an abundant amount of information’ you smiled, things didn’t seemed as bitter anymore. 

 

Time passed and soon your worries were long gone everything seemed too had gotten back in their place. The café started to get a more crowded, as the bell announced new customers coming in. And it was letting louder too, but even so the jingles of your phone could be heard clearly. Taking it out you saw it was from Gwen so you just shrug it off and let it ring. And then she called again, this time you close the call thinking nothing of it.

‘Shouldn’t you take that?’ Loki asked seeing you struggling with your phone. You were just about to say that it might be nothing, when you got a text saying *we need to talk now*. That was the moment you excused yourself and ran in the bath room. 

While calling Gwen, your heart was beating out of your chest. What could have happened that it was this urgent? Somehow your thoughts were all about your brother. Maybe you were right all along and now something had happened to him. You stop breathing when she finally answered.

‘Where are you?’ she asked, Gwen seemed desperate.

‘At the café near school’ you answered without even a thought ‘what happened?’ it didn’t seemed like she had good news to share.

‘You aren’t with your “tutor” by any chance are you?’ she asked again, she seemed to be in a crowded place.

‘Yes’ the suspense was killing you ‘What happened?’ you asked again.

‘Shit…’ you heard her say through the phone ‘then if I were you, I would get ready for a fight’

‘Gwen’ now she was annoying you ‘Tell me what happened?’ you asked one last time, your heart beating furiously like you just ran a marathon.

‘I am in the mall and I just ran into your brother’ she started and you felt like the room was spinning with you ‘he came directly to me and asked where I was heading and I didn’t caught on at what he was hinting and I said I was meeting Peter to go to the movies’ you let your back hit the wall as you listen to the story ‘then he turned and left without another word. And now it hit me that you might be with your secret boyfriend and I just blew it’ your head suddenly started throbbing ‘I think he might be coming your way’

‘Shit, this will end in a blood bath’ the words escaped your lips as your secret will soon be exposed and it won’t end well.

‘If you had answered sooner you might have had more time to get your man out of there in one piece’ she half joked, but you weren’t in the mood ‘Maybe you still have some time if you hurry’

‘I don’t think Loki would …’ and you curse as the name escaped your lips, you squeeze your eyes shut, as Gwen let out a shocked sound.

‘You are with “I don’t want to be in the same room together let alone talk to him” Loki?’ Gwen didn’t even think in her wildest dreams, that you were spending time with Loki, of all people ‘is he blackmailing you or something? I need details’

‘What about your movie?’ you tried to escape, but she was far too excited to just let this matter go.

‘Forget the movie. I need details’ you could almost see her jumping up and down in excitement.

‘I don’t have time for gossiping right now’ you were speaking in a hush whisper. You had no idea why since at that moment you were the only one in the women’s bathroom.

‘Oh, your brother will explode when he finds out’ she said, and you were ready to agree when a loud bang followed by muffled shouting was coming from inside the café. You gulped, as it was clearly two males doing the fighting, and you knew neither your brother nor Loki would back out of a fight.

‘The bomb just exploded’ you announced and Gwen fell silent ‘I need to go, before they kill each other, bye’ and you close your phone after hearing a good luck from Gwen.

 

You slowly opened the door, and there was clearly someone having an argument, as the customers were silently staring in the direction of the men yelling. You walked slowly towards the table area hoping that it might not be your table where the fighting came from. When your table finally came into view, a surprise was waiting for you. The argument was indeed happening at your table, but it wasn’t who you expected to be. Loki was up on his feet his anger clear on his face, but the one he was glaring at wasn’t your brother, but his. They were standing in each other’s face and Thor didn’t look any happier. 

‘Why do you always interfere?’ Loki yelled, his voice echoing though the café ‘is all of this just so you could feel even more superior’

‘You are not listening to me, brother’ Thor’s voice boomed over Loki’s ‘aren’t you selfish in your matters?’

You froze in place staring at them. Mouth slightly opened not believing your eyes, when something caught your attention. One of the customers went to the barista, who wasn’t too far away from you and told her to call the police. Without even thinking, you dash squeezing between them. 

‘And you, brother, you are also messing in something that has nothing to do with you. Don’t you think that is also selfish’ Loki continued ignoring your presence, but you anticipated this as you decided to calm Thor down first.

‘Thor’ you tried to yell over them, but their shouting was covering yours without a problem. You place your hands on Thor’s chest and pushed hoping to get some distance between them, that’s when Thor noticed you ‘you’re causing a racket, they are ready call the police on you’. Thor’s shoulder’s dropped immediately and he took a step back letting go of his anger. Loki on the other hand seemed to be getting angrier, as he took a step forward not wanting to back down. 

You turned around to face Loki next, and it didn’t seem like it was going to be as easy to calm him down as it was with Thor. ‘Loki please, calm down, you might get us into serious trouble’ you spoke lifting our hands to try and cover the blond man behind you, though it was impossible to do. You were ready for Loki to yell at you too, but what you weren’t prepared was the ice cold stare that meet yours. Intense, with no sign of mercy, those emerald green eyes looked like a predator ready to strike at any moment. You wanted to get away from it, but your body froze in place, unable to take your eyes away from his.

‘I’ll show you who the best is’ his lips moved hissing the words out through his teeth. Loki grabbed one of your hands pulling you towards him, making you to take a step forward. Your face was forced to face upwards by a hand holding it in place, everything happened so fast you didn’t even realize what happened. You squeezed your eyes shot from the shock, grabbing hold, with your free hand of the hand which was painfully holding your jaw. You realized that you might have pushed Loki too much and now you were going to get it and you were right as something dropped on your lips, something hard hitting your front teeth. Your eyes flew open to find Loki’s face near yours, his lips pressing roughly against yours, his warm breath on your cheek. The room might have gotten silent, because the only sound you could hear was your own heart pounding loudly in your ears. The hand that Loki was having a tight grip on had started to go numb, so you moved, attempting to escape, yet he did not let it get out of his grasp. 

Loki’s grips gotten loose, as he pulled away from your lips, and letting go of your jaw. Your legs were slightly trembling as you touch your lips with your fingertips. Slightly moist, heat was coming from them. It seemed as though Loki wasn’t done just yet with his fight with Thor, as he turned to face him. 

‘NOW TELL HIM…’ Loki started yelling again, but was interrupted by a loud slapping sound that echoed throughout the café. You were patting furiously, trying to keep the tears at bay. Now it was Loki’s turn to freeze in place from the shock, however you didn’t give him time to compose himself. You grabbed your things, leaving some pens that fell on the floor behind, and ran out the door.

You forcefully pulled the door open and walked outside, to be greeted by a strong wind and snow hitting your face. People were rushing in different direction to get out of the storm that seemed to be starting, but you didn’t care. Throwing your jacked on you started running home, leaving behind a thick coat of fog and snow falling over the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the horrible ending, my computer got a virus that deleted most of my files, including the drafts to next 2 chapters. So I had to rewrite them back from memory. Though some parts I got better, the ending just didn’t flow as the original draft did. Well there is no use to cry over spilled milk. I might change it later, maybe.   
> As always, thank you for reading. (´∀｀)♡


	10. Chapter 10

Hands deep in your pockets, face hiding in the collar of your jacket, the ice cold drops were hitting your face as you slowly walked through the nature's rage, feeling your feet slip under you with each step you took. You tried to cover yourself better, but your efforts were futile against the wind. You were on the verge of tears cursing everything and everyone, especially Loki, but you didn’t want to cry, not for him. Looking up you couldn’t see much in front of you, the wind and the snow was making it difficult to see and the thick fog wasn’t of any help ether. Even so you could tell you were half way home, having walked on this path so many times before. You felt your phone vibrate; the jingle could not be heard because of the wind. Without another thought, you dug after it, however as soon as you got hold of it, your phone escaped from your numb fingers, falling into the snow. Cursing again you jumped after it, digging your already ice cold hands into the white fluff, the call already ended by the time you had the phone back in your hands. Your heart was beating out of your chest as you unlocked your phone to see who called. Biting your lips, your heart sunk when you saw it was your mother who called no doubt worried about you. With a heavy heart, you wrote a text back to her, so she wouldn’t worry. Staring at the screen, as snow fell on it, turning into water drops, a sigh escaped your lips, and you stood in place for just a minute. Turning, you looked back the way you came, but it was just as hard to see what was happening in that direction too. Your mouth felt bitter, tears filling your eyes ready to fall at the slightest blink. Taking a deep breath, you wiped the tears away, and started walking again. You didn’t even know what you were hoping to see.

 

You opened the entrance door, closing it behind you with a loud bang that echoed throughout the house. You started to get undressed, of your now cold wet jacket and boots, angrily trying to get them off faster, only to result in you struggling even more. It seemed as though the loud bang of the door didn’t go unnoticed, as your brother rushed down the hall way.

Are you OK? The storm is getting pretty rough out there’ he seemed relieved that you finally got home, as you hold your breath trying to keep the tears at bay, hiding your face from him. You made yourself look busy getting ready to run out of there at the first chance. ‘Mom called, she wanted to know where we are’ he continued, none the wiser, but you couldn’t hold your breath any longer and a trembling breath escaped catching his attention. Your brother stopped abruptly, processing what he just heard. ‘Are you crying?’ he asked unsure of himself. You shook your head sniffing your nose, turning your back at him. ‘What happened?’ he took a step forward, to get closer to you.

‘I am not cr-ying ’ your voice cracked, and with it came the tears, falling like rivers down your cheeks.

‘What’s wrong? Did something happen? Why are you crying?’ Your brother moved in and hugged you.

‘Because I am an idiot’ you sobbed clenching on to him, your bottled up emotions spilling over. Your brother patted on your head, trying to calm you down.

‘It was Loki, wasn’t it?’ he hissed through his teeth, boiling angry. ‘I knew I shouldn’t have trusted him. I don’t care if he’s Thor’s brother, next time I see him I’m going to break his neck’ he hugged you tighter, and you got out of his arms, pushing him away from you with force. Confused he didn’t protest and let go of you. He was ready to talk again but he swallowed his words when you give him a death glare.

‘Why are you so sure that I am crying because of Loki?’ you were ready to explode, anything could have caused you to be in this state, yet it seemed he already knew the answer. He did not answer, he wasn’t breathing ether. The boy moved from one foot to the other uncomfortably, staring at the ground. ‘You’re acting weird. You are distant and you ask me even weirder questions. And now, now you are making the assumptions that I am crying because of Loki?’ even though it was oddly correct ‘Why?’

‘I AM acting weird? What about YOU?’ he blow up, taking you by surprise. ‘YOU have been acting far weirder then ME’ he was yelling, it seemed as though you had touch a nerve. ‘You are so out of it, you didn’t even realize you were eating soup with a fork. What about the time you came from your “tutoring session” and you eat cereal?’

‘Whit a fork?’ you asked uneasy since you didn’t remember.

‘No, you drunk it, out of the wine glass you pour it in’ you blinked not believing what you were hearing ‘you also brushed the cat’ you didn’t dare answer this time knowing you might have done something stupid that time too ‘with the shoe brush, filled with shoe cream. I had to wash him, twice, and let me tell you it’s not easy to wash shoe cream out of fur’ staring at him with wide eyes, you kept quiet. ‘Do you want me to continue? Because I have more’ you gulped, not knowing what to say, it seemed as he was letting out everything on his mind ‘I keep finding you in dark rooms, whispering and laughing for no reason. Remember when you couldn’t find your phone and when I brought it to you, you snapped at me? I found it in the fridge' he was patting, his face red with anger. ‘You want honesty? You want to know why I am so sure you were with that snake of a Loki? I knew you were with him from the start, because I set it up. The money I had was from him, to make you meet up with him’ but soon he regretted his outburst. You felt like something just hit you in the head. You were barely breathing. Your brother called your name, taking a step closer to you, but you took one back, not letting him touch you.

‘You…’ you growled, every inch of your body trembling with fury ‘you sold me to Loki for money?’ poison spilling out of every word. That’s when he took a step back. He had done a horrible mistake.

‘It wasn’t supposed to happen like this’ he desperately tried to explain his actions ‘you were just going to meet and talk, once. I thought it was going to be easy money. I thought you were going to meet him by “accident”, have one of your usual fights and go your separate ways. But it doesn’t go like that, does it. I should have known he is a snake and would get his claws on you. in the end I couldn’t tell you, i knew you would be mad' he was talking fast, barely taking any breaths in between the lines ‘you started acting weird, you told lies, you hid from me and others. I couldn’t take it anymore, so I had to do something, I talked to Thor, to convince Loki to leave you alone’

‘Should that make me feel better or something?’ you hissed, not letting him say anything else, your glare could kill ‘You sold me for a few bucks, should I be glad you didn’t do it for a pack of gum?’  
‘I didn’t want this OK. I just never thought you would be dumb enough to fall into his trap.’ You clenched your fists, dangerously taking a step forward towards the boy. He got ready to get punched and you were ready to do it, but instead you pushed him out of your way, rushing towards your room closing the door behind you with a loud bang.

You were still trembling, anger running through every vain in your body. You wanted to break something, rip, hit. Your eyes fell on a binder filled with papers sitting on your desk and without even thinking you picked it up, throwing it on the floor with force, pages flying everywhere. Patting, tears started filling your eyes and you fell into a ball next to your bed. You began to sob, tears overflowing out of your eyes like rivers. Not two minutes had passed and your phone rang. Sniffing your nose and wiping your tears away, picking it up, looking at the caller id. Loki’s name appeared. You immediately close the call and your phone, throwing it into the pillows. You didn’t want to see him ever again. You started crying harder.

 

The wind was hissing outside as snow hit your window. The storm didn’t get any better over the last two days, so the schools closed until it passed. You were sitting on the bed, watching the gray sky, thanking this small miracle. You wanted to keep the world away and this was the perfect excuse not to go anywhere. Your phone was still closed, so Loki could have no way of contacting you. You didn’t want to see ether of them, but it was unavoidable to meet your brother. Your brother tried numerous times to apologize, but you didn’t want to hear it, ignoring him every time, glaring at him when you had the chance.

Your door slowly opened, and tiny little paws could be heard coming your way. A weak smile appeared on your face as you looked at the big eyes asking permission to get on the bed. You lovingly called him, patting the space next to you, and that was all it took and the cat got on the bed. You dug your fingers into his fur, rubbing his tummy, as he purred happy for the affection.

A soft knock followed. You moved your eyes to the door to see your brother standing there. He was wearing his thick jacket, gloves, scarf and hat. You blink and without saying anything you turn to look back at the sky.

‘I am going outside, I shouldn’t be long’ he said, you didn’t even flinch and with a sigh that he left. You heard the front door close and now you were alone in the house. It was quiet. You could hear the clock ticking and the soft purring from the little creature next to you, were making you sleepy.

Leaning back on your pillow watching the snow fall, your eyes slowly started closing. Just as you were starting to slip into dreamland, a loud ringing sound woke you up with a fright. You jumped up confused, the feline running away from its place. It took a moment until you were fully awake, to realize it was the doorbell that woke you up. You were determined to let it ring, but the one on the other side of the door wasn’t giving up. With a groan you got out of bed, heading to the front door.

‘There better be a fire’ you grumbled. Down the hallway, your eyes fell on the key wrack, to see your brother’s keys still in their place. You rolled your eyes, since this wasn’t the first time he managed to lock himself out of the house. ‘Don’t tell me. You forgot your keys, you idiot’ you said as you opened the door, expecting to see his dumb face.

‘That isn’t quite the case’ the voice caught you off guard, since it wasn’t who you were expecting. Your jaw fell open when you saw a Loki standing in front of you. Even though it was snowing and freezing cold outside, Loki was dressed in his usual black trench coat. The shock didn’t last long and you frown.

‘Go away’ you growl and slam the door without listening what he had to say. You turn to walk away when the doorbell rang again ‘I don’t want to see you Loki!’ you yelled from where you were, not opening the door this time.

‘I just want to talk’ you heard him say behind the door. Clenching your teeth you took big steps, getting back at the door in a second.

‘You want to talk?’ you ask on the verge of tears, anger stating to boil through your veins ‘Let’s talk about how you were the one that give money to my brother, to make me meet up with you. Let’s talk about I worried and stressed over him, and when I poured my heart out you lied to my face. Do you think I wouldn’t find out’ you yelled through the door, not wanting to open it.

‘I was not the one who wanted this to be a secret from you, I respected your brothers wish and kept it’ he answered, he’s voice calm and steady. He knew you would be angry, he expected it, but he was surprised that you found him out so soon.

‘What do you want from me, Loki?’ his answer didn’t make you feel any better, especially that it seemed as though he was blaming it all on your brother. There was a moment of quiet, as you waited for the answer.

‘Despite what you may think, I did not do it because I hate you’ he spoke quietly, it seemed as though what he might have planned to say, was all but useless now.

‘Maybe or maybe not, but I know what you love. You love to tease me, infuriate me, irritate me, and annoy me just so you could see my reaction’ you took a pause, Loki said nothing ‘I am tired, Loki. Tired of getting into your little games just so I can get angry … and hurt in the end’ you hit the door with your fist. ‘Just go home, Loki… I am done’ you waited, for a response or a noise, to indicate him leaving, but there was nothing. You turned around ready to leave him standing there, for all you cared. Two steps were taken and you froze in place, from the word that was spoken from the other side. Loki’s lips called your name, the name he never called you even once. You were sure he didn’t know it, you were sure he didn’t care what it was, but there he was, calling it, and you heard it clearly as though he was next to you. Your heart started beating fast; it seemed so odd to hear it from him.

‘Could you not make my coming here in vain’ you listened to his plea. ‘Could you at least return what’s mine?’ you threw a confused look at the close door. Before you could ask, he explained ‘You never returned my scarf’. A gasp escaped your lips; you weren’t quite over the fact that he knew your name. Your eyes fell on the window, the storm still seamed in full force.

‘Give me a minute’ you said in the end, he may be a bastard, but you weren’t without a heart. You moved towards your room. Snow already flooded your window. The cat was sleeping in your chair, opening his eyes to greet you as you entered. You went to your closet, opening its doors. You knew where the scarf was, deep in the back were you put it that day, forgetting all about it. Digging through your clothes, you felt your fingers touch a soft material. Grabbing it you pulled it out, to see it was in fact Loki’s. You took a moment and moved your fingers over the dark green material. This scarf was the last link the two of you had, and once returned you were free from him. You own him nothing, not even that favor he was keen on. And before you went back to the door, for a brief moment you felt a moment of hesitation, but you shook it off. There was no reason for you to keep it.

Making your way back to the door, it seemed as though your anger wasn’t as intense as before, you open it. Loki was waiting patiently for your return.

‘Here’ you lifted the green material for him to grab, trying to still sound angry at him. Without warning the door flew from your hand, opening all the way through hitting the wall. It took you a minute to realize what happened and in that split second, Loki walked pass you into your house. You could feel your blood starting to boil again and you turn to face him.

‘WHAT DO YOU think YOU’RE doing?’ you yelled at him, and Loki smiled his usual smile, tricking you for a thousand time.

‘I do love to make you angry, don’t I’ he said leaning towards you. You clenched your teeth, taking a big step towards him and slap him. He could have avoided this one, he saw you coming, and he could have stopped you with ease, but Loki let it happen. This time it seemed you hit him harder than last time, but you didn’t care he deserved it, as he did then.

‘Get out’ hissing, you pointed towards the open door, but Loki didn’t listen to your request. Touching his now red cheek, his emerald green eyes fell on you.

‘I just want to talk’

‘So you thought that entering my house by force will help your cause?!’ you stumped your foot on the ground, yelling from the top of your lungs, not believing what just happened.

‘You wouldn’t listen to me otherwise’ Loki was starting to raise his voice, getting fired up by your anger.

‘So this is your big plan?’ you said sarcastically ‘fine let’s hear what you have to lie about now, because it’s going to be far more difficult to do so now that I know everything’

‘You know just the top layer. What happened the other day it was just you falling into the middle of something that had nothing to do with you’ you were now both yelling at each other at full force.

‘OH, it’s good to see that you are taking it so lightly’

‘Why do you care so much about a kiss anyway?’

‘Because IT WAS MY FIRST’ you screamed with the last of your breath, and now tears of anger were falling on your cheeks. Piercing silence fell, only your sniffing could be heard. ‘Go ahead laugh. How pathetic. The pathetic girl hasn’t kissed anyone before’ you poke fun at yourself, crossing your arms and staring at the floor. Loki didn’t say a thing. ‘And now that we have that out of the way, please get out and tell everyone you see’ Loki did not move, instead he stared at you like you just grew another head.

‘Wait, wait, wait’ Loki said confused ‘what about Thor?’

‘What about him?’ frowning at him, you didn’t even understand what did Thor had to do with all of this.

‘Weren’t you two dating?’ he said and your mouth fell open for a moment, only to laugh the next.

‘No’ you answered amused, wandering where he got that idea from.

‘But you do like him?’

‘Of course I do. He is a nice guy, and a good friend. What is there not to like?’ Loki slightly frowned, the answer not to his liking.

‘But do you love him’ this time you took a while before responding. You thought for a moment about the answer you were going to give, digging up those feeling again after such a long time that you buried them deep inside your heart. Your heart beating fast, palms sweating and the clumsy way you acted around Thor, all of them were all gone. That exited and painful feeling you used to have when you were around him, were all but gone, now it wasn’t any different than when you were around your brother. Loki waited impatiently for your answer; though he didn’t want show it. A small smile appeared on your face and he went stiff.

‘No. no I don't, not anymore’ after all the pain you had gone through it was such a relief to finally let this feeling go. Loki was once again not satisfied with the answer.

‘What do you mean “not anymore”? What happened to change that?’ his question caught you without a response. What did happen to change your feeling so drastically, when you still had them at the start of the school year? In the end you shrugged.

‘I had to let them go anyway, and it seemed after two years I finally did’

‘What happened two years ago?’ a painful sigh left your lips, the memory was still too embarrassing to relate it again.

‘Some… things happened and long story short… I was rejected’ you shrugged again ‘… he said, I’m like the sister he never had, so what else could I have done? I got over it, simple as that’ Loki didn’t say anything more. ‘Now that’s out of the way. I am still angry at you Odinson. If you have nothing more to say, I think were done here’

Loki’s head turned to the floor, as you waited for him to make a move. ‘I didn’t came here to fight with you’ he spoke softly ‘I came here to apologize’ there was a pause and you stared at him wandering what he might do next ‘so I have one thing to ask of you’ he lifted his eyes to meet yours, and your heart started to beat faster ‘please let me use that favor you owned me to apologies and with that I won't ask for anything again'

‘Loki…’ you wanted to protest, but he stopped you before you could.

‘I have wronged you more than I ever wanted; I know I don’t deserve it. I am letting that decision to you, if it’s still worth something or not, but I do not what things to remain as they are' you hesitated stunned by his words, though you knew this might be one of his bluffs, you couldn't help but trust his words.

'I...can't just forgive you' you turned away not to be mesmerized by those green eyes 'it might take some time'

'I understand' an awkward silent moment appeared, in the end Loki walking past you as he walked finally out the door. You watched him until he was out of sight, not once did he looked back. You close the door and let your back hit the wall, sliding down till you hit the floor. You were far more tired than you were the other day. You knew Loki wasn’t being fare in asking you to decide if the favor was still standing or not. If you accepted, you forgive him too easily, and if you didn’t you’d feel bad for wasting his hard work to actually earn it. Deciding you sat enough on the cold floor, you place your hand down to get up, touching something soft. It was Loki’s scarf, lying lifeless next to you. Picking it up, you could sense a faint smell of Loki’s cologne on it. You pressed the dark green material on your cheek, you smiled, and glad he forgot it. Your mind may have been undecided, but your heart knew exactly what it wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a new chapter it that took way longer than I thought to post it. We found out some things. Does anyone remember the scarf? (Of course not, since I post these chapters so often. It’s in chapter 6 btw) cause Loki did ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> Thank you very much for reading ~ヾ(＾∇＾)


	11. Chapter 11

You were walking through the snow, icy wind hitting your face, trying to match the path your brother made in front of you. The storm had passed so school had to start again, and you were excited to get there faster. Your brother on the other hand wasn’t in as high of a mood as you. You got to a stop light, and your brother crossed his arms fuming.

‘Why?’ he asked bitterly, the same question he’s been asking since the other day ‘why are you forgiving him?’ he has been in this foul mood ever since you made him swear he wouldn’t do anything to Loki. 

‘For the thousandth time, I have my reasons’ you kept your cool, knowing that this wouldn’t be the end of the interrogation. If you could pick one similarity that you both shared, you would go with stubbornness, neither of you was giving up. 

‘I don’t trust him’ 

‘You seemed to trust him a lot when he waved money at you’ your brother pouted his lips turning his head away from you and you knew you shut him up for a while. You continued your walk to school, in silence, you taking the lead this time.

‘I just want to know, that’s all’ your brother’s mind still bothered by the whole situation ‘You came home crying because of that guy. You were angry at him and at me, with reason’ he added, careful not to push the wrong buttons ‘and all of a sudden out of nowhere you tell me that you were over it. I don’t get it and you’re not telling me anything. I can’t even get something out of Thor either. What happened that day? Why change your mind? And most importantly what did Loki did to you to make you cry?’ the wave of unending questions started.

You let out a deep sigh. You knew he was right to worry. You would do the same if you were in his shoes, but you didn’t know what to even tell him. To tell the truth would make things worse especially now that there was a thin line that was almost crossed, and a new fight was imminent. And lying about the situation, you didn’t even know what to say to make it convincing.

‘What happened between me and Loki was just me blowing up things out of proportions. And the whole situation where you set me up with Loki, I am still mad at the both of you, but luckily for you Loki didn’t do anything so I am sweeping it under the rug. But do not think I won’t remind you about this for the next 200 years, or more’

When you finally got to school, you could feel your heart beating faster with anticipation. The students were all rushing inside to get out of the cold, all except a small group standing in a circle near one of the trees. You immediately spot Loki, standing in the middle taller than the rest of the girls around him. A lump got stuck in your throat, but this was not an unusual sight. Loki lifted his head and your eyes meet. You smile, yet before you could lift your hand to wave at him, Loki turned back to the ones around him. Your heart sank and you felt the lump in your throat getting bigger. 

‘Hey’ your brother called, but you grab him by the arm and harshly pulled him towards the school’s entrance. You were so focused to get out of there; you did not notice the ice puddle exactly where you stepped. Your feet slip under you, and you fell, dragging your brother after you. You both fall face first into the snow. You could hear a few laughs and swears from your brother. You gulped, and got back up just as fast as you fell, grabbing your brother rushing towards the school.

‘You could have given me a warning, before pulling me down in the snow’ your brother bickered, shaking the snow off his pants.

‘I thought that you were in the football team, and were supposed to be quick on your feet’ you weren’t happy about the whole situation either. The excitement you had until that point turned bitter. 

‘I am’ he was quite offended by what you just said ‘but I couldn’t hold you and your fat ass as you grabbed on to me’

‘Or maybe, after this break you lost all your muscles, sitting all day and playing video games’ pressing his lips together, he raised his hand showing you the middle finger, and you imitated his gesture, and without another word you both walked into separate directions, flipping each other off until you cut a corner. You went up the stairs. It was a nice feeling, getting back on good terms with your brother. 

Throwing an eye out the window you could see that Loki and his group were still outside, laughing. Your stomach turned painfully, as Loki’s behavior wasn’t right. You hoped that what happened earlier was just a misunderstanding on your part, and as soon as the class starts things would get back to the way things were before. And yet you couldn’t move from that place, staring at the happy faces below. Loki wasn’t facing you, but you knew he was also laughing. A girl standing closer to him than the others, shivered powerfully, and grabbed Loki’s arm, pulling him towards her. You took a step back, when Loki didn’t push her off, letting her get even closer to him. 

You ran the rest of the way to class, your stomach twisting and turning painfully, you wanted to scream at Loki, to yell at her to keep away. But you had no right to do that. He didn’t know about your feelings and even if he did you weren’t his girlfriend so the only thing you could do is to get away, before you got hurt more.

Entering the class room, you did not bother to even look at who was inside, as you rushed to your usual desk, throwing your bag on it with a lot of force. Resting your face on it, praying that this was all a bad dream and the storm didn’t pass.

You stood like that, listening to your fellow peers talking, and chairs being moved around. You could hear the chair next to you being moved, but you did not dared look up, you did not know what face you should make when had to face Loki. Yet you didn’t have the luxury of choosing, as the teacher finally entered the class, and you had to stand up. Taking a deep breath, sheepishly peeking towards the chair next to you wandering what face Loki was making. Your heart skips a beat when you saw that the person next to you wasn’t Loki, but someone else. Your mind drew blank and you didn’t know what made you not jump out of your seat at that moment. 

Getting into his usual place in the middle of the room, the English teacher cleared his voice and started talking.

‘This small unexpected break you all had I hope it cleared your minds a little bit, but at the same time I hope you didn’t sleep all day and did some studying’ the teacher started walking through the class. ‘And I know that all of you hoped that the exams would be pushed back because of it, yet I am here to inform you that because the storm just took too few days out of your study program, exams will proceed as initially planned’ there was a moment of quiet as the new information sunk in, all eyes rising up to stare in panic at the teacher. A gasp of horror filled the room, yet you didn’t join them. The information didn’t manage to bring even the slightest feeling of fear, you felt numb as this day couldn’t get any worse even if you tried.

The class started and ended, you not listening to what was being said, writing on the paper, yet not knowing what you wrote. Walking down the hallway, it seemed like everyone in school had turned upside down, people in a panic at every corner and you couldn’t say you weren’t starting to get affected, since you like everyone else didn’t even think of reviewing anything, though that wasn’t the reason why you ran out the class room as soon as the bell rang. Loki’s actions hit you harder than he would ever know. Rushing through the halls, nervously grinding your teeth, looking back from time to time, feeling a presence following you. Yet every time you did, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Turning one last time again with no result, you sigh heavily staring down the hallway, knowing this feeling was just your mind playing tricks on you expecting something that wasn’t going to happen. Your stomach turned with pain, tired of looking for nothing, you turn abruptly ending bumping into someone. You hit him pretty hard, though you were the only one who got knocked back. It seemed as though the other party saw it coming, and grabbed your arm to help keep your balance. Before you could apologize the boy did it before you had the chance. 

 

‘I called for you, but it seemed your mind was in a different place and didn’t hear me’ you recognized Thor’s voice, looking up your eyes met with worried crystal blue eyes looking down at you. The boy was clearly nervous, his words unsure.

‘No, no, I should be the one to apologize’ smiling forcefully, a stone sitting heavily on top of your heart. ‘Was there anything I could do for you?’ you tried to sound more cheerful. Thor shifted from one foot to the other scratching the back of his neck, he took a deep breath.

‘I wanted to apologize, for what happened the other day’ staring with big eyes at the tall man in front of you, though Loki did also apologized, you couldn’t help but compare the two, and how different these two brothers are. ‘It was all my fault, the… why things happened the way they did happened’ Thor was trying his best to avoid saying out loud about the events the other day, looking around to make sure no one was listening to what you were talking about ‘I tried to contact you sooner, but I don’t have your phone number’

‘Thor, Thor’ you grabbed the boys hand to calm him down ‘its fine. It’s not your fault and I’m not angry at you’ you could feel him relax under your touch.

‘But still I am really sorry, for everything’ he squeezes your hands, his covering yours almost completely. You gently smile your reflection showing into his deep blue eyes. Thor wasn’t the only one being comforted. After the morning you had, Thor sweet smile made you feel better. Unfortunately the moment didn’t last long, when a cold shiver went down your spine, an uncomfortable feeling piercing in the back of your head.

‘Don’t even think about it anymore’ you let go of his hands and shifted on your feet hoping to get rid of that weird feeling without looking to out of place.

‘I am still really sorry’ the boy seemed a lot calmer now, and you motion him to not even think about it. But then Thor’s gaze went back into the floor and the atmosphere went somber. ‘I know it’s not my place to say this, and I know what Loki did is unforgivable’ the boy peeked at you, to see your eyes getting bigger at the mere mention of his name ‘and not that I’m asking you to’ he quickly added seeing your reaction ‘it’s your decision if you forgive him or not and I’m not trying to convince you otherwise if you don’t, but all I want to say is that Loki…’ Thor seemed hesitant what words to use, and let out a sigh seeing your eyes filled with curiosity ‘…he has a lot of anger inside of him right now. Loki’s angry at our parents, at the world… at me, and that anger missed a turn and hit you instead. And right now you might think that he is the worst, but he isn’t that bad.’ When he finished a big smile appeared on your face, confusing the boy. 

‘You are a good brother Thor, did you know that?’ your words confused him even more, but smiled back none the less. You knew Loki wasn’t as bad as he tried to be, but it was such a nice feeling to hear someone else fight for him. Thor bit his lower lip for a moment and then spoke again.

‘He wanted to apologize too…’ 

‘I know…he did actually. He showed up at my door in the middle of the storm. I was surprised to say the least’

‘What did he say?’

‘He apologized…in his own way’ you shrug and looked back at Thor, yet he wasn’t looking at you, but somewhere behind you, his stare harsh, you had ever seen on him. ‘Thor?’ you tried to get his attention back, but he didn’t move his gaze. The boy opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang snapping him out of it. ‘Are you feeling alright?’ you turn your head in the direction he was looking, but there was nothing out of the ordinary.

‘Yeah, I’m fine’

‘Are you sure? You seemed distracted by something’ 

‘Yes, perfectly fine’ he smiled at you ‘go, you should get to class’ he moved out of your way, pressing his hand on your back, so there wouldn’t be any room for argument. You look back at him, to see him smile waving you good bye. You hesitated, looking at Thor as he backed into the crowd the way you came. 

…..

The rest of the day seemed like someone was playing an awful song over and over. Every teacher saying the same things and by the end of the day all the students looked like zombies, all energy sucked out of them. Now you were home, sitting on the couch, head back, resting your tired eyes. You didn’t have any more energy than the rest of your classmates, maybe even less than everyone else. Loki disappeared for the rest of the day, you couldn’t say that you avoided him; maybe he was the one avoiding you, but you haven’t seen Loki anywhere. 

‘This day was horrible’ without even saying hello your brother entered the living room and started to rant. He let himself fall heavy next to you.

‘Tell me about it’ this was one of those few days when the two of you could fully agree with each other. Staring at the ceiling you didn’t say anything else. You were too tired to talk, head heavy and your heart hurting.

‘So I heard Thor had a chat with you’ your brother blurred out without warning. 

‘Yeah, he apologized for Loki’ you sigh even though talking to Thor was the highlight of the day.

‘Nothing else?’ 

‘He didn’t say anything out of the ordinary’ you shrug. There was a moment of silence, and you could see your brother still being slightly agitated. The wave of unanswered questions was not sitting well with him.

‘Listen…’ he finally opened his mouth ‘Thor really had nothing to do with the whole lying to you situation’ 

‘I know he had nothing to do with it, I’m not that dumb, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling sorry. I don’t blame him for anything, and I have told him that when we talked’ your brother took a moment to weigh your words before speaking again.

‘Thor is an outsider to this problem so it is the right decision not to get mad at him, yet you also extended the same privilege to Loki’ squeezing your eyes your heart twisted painfully at the sound of his name. Quickly you pretended to rub your eyes and faking a yawn to not look to suspicious and letting him notice your face.

‘And I also extended it to you’ the boy closed his mouth, but it didn’t last long. 

‘I am your brother so sooner or later you would have forgiven me, but your feelings changed from one day to the next. You were barely looking at me, let alone talk and all of a sudden you are fine. You act like that day didn’t even happen. All I can presume is that you are acting this way because that Loki ever so deviously twisted his words, messing with your mind’ you looked at your brother amazed that he figured the big picture out, he wasn’t an idiot. You were ready to respond, but you didn’t get the chance too as your mother came into the room.

‘Are you two arguing again?’ out of instinct, both you and your brother moved slightly away from each other, crossing your arms and responding “no”. She shook her head, knowing you were lying.

‘It’s not my fault’ your brother feeling your mothers gaze falling heavy on him, started talking. She would always do this, knowing that he was easier to crack then you were. ‘She’s hanging out with a dangerous guy’ he pointed at you and you turn to glare at him with your mouth opened.

‘Loki’s not dangerous’ you spat out, not believing what he was stooping down to.

‘He is sneaky, mischievous, not to mention evil’ he was pressing on every word, so his point could be made very clear.

‘HE is not evil’ you could feel your blood starting to boil ‘he is smart, and a gentleman, unlike you’ you give the boy a glare, which he matched ‘and, and he’s Thor’s brother’ you could not deny that Loki was sneaky, but you weren’t that far behind ether, you knew your mother not only knew Thor, but liked him a lot.

‘He may be his brother, but they are as different as day and night’ your brother figured out what you were trying to do and wasn’t going to let you get the victory so easily. ‘They have Nothing in common, not one thing, they don’t even look the same’

‘And We look and act the same?’ you couldn’t believe the arguments he was coming up with ‘you for example, you are always behaving like an ass’ you hit him with your foot, ignoring the glare your mother threw your way.

‘Mom, you have to see it my way, I am not lying, Loki’s not good’ the boy started pleading ‘you have to get some sense into her’

‘Don’t listen to him mom. They’ve been fighting ever since the first day. You should tell him to get off my back’ you got on your feet, and your brother followed your lead.

‘You were getting into more fights with him then I was, and now you’re defending him?’

Glaring at each other, as though guided by the same force, you both turn towards your mother yelling “mom” at the same time. She was sitting calmly in the doorway listening to your fight, her eyes moving from one to the other, calculating what she just heard. In the end her eyes fell on you, making you feel nervous. She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.

‘I am very sorry’ the woman opened her eyes, turning towards your brother ‘But I can’t do anything to stop her’ She said in the end, and you couldn’t help but smile a devious smile at your brother as his mouth fell on the floor.

‘Why? You can’t let her be around that guy mom’ he was trying his best, yet you having your mother on your side, did not worry for what else he had to say.

‘I doesn’t matter what I say to her, she won’t listen’ a bigger smile grew on your face ‘that is to be expected, since she is in love after all’ that was the moment your smile disappeared and you froze in place. Your brother slowly turning towards you, his mouth opened and he also stiff as a board. His eyes were waiting for you to deny, yet the puzzle pieces fell in the right places so arguing that you didn’t would be pointless. 

‘I don’t approve’ these were the first words that came out of your brother’s mouth. ‘When did this even happen, I thought you liked Thor?’ at that moment you clenched your teeth.

‘After I made a fool of myself in front of him and he rejected me, what was I supposed to do? I moved on and I don’t need you to approve my feelings’ turning on your heels you rushed out of the room, before the boy could say anything else. 

Locking the door to your room after you, you were still flaming furious. Pacing the floor, you were spatting insults left and right.

‘What right does He think he has to tell me that I can’t like someone just because he doesn’t? He has lots of friends I don’t like and who are just mean and disgusting, but do I complain? No!’ sitting on the bed you took deep breaths to calm yourself down. Taking a plushy from its place, you patted down its fur for comfort ‘it’s not like it really matters any way, even if he doesn’t approve, in the end Loki will never fall for me’ hugging the plushy, you came to a painful realization ‘He has so many to choose from after all’ you smiled, as tears rolled from your eyes ‘I do know how to pick them, don’t I?’


End file.
